PJO & Friends: Why You Be Hatin?
by Haha bye
Summary: This where I take characters from the Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and maybe other books and do a profile on why people don't like them and what they're accused of being. Interactive! Funny Scenarios! (Up for adoption.)
1. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

** A/N: HEY PEOPLE! :D**

** This story is basically profiles of the PJO characters and some other characters from other books, and people's opinions on them.**

** This idea formed when I saw how many people don't like characters like Annabeth, Rachel, Piper, Jason, Ginny Weasely, Peeta Mellark, etc.**

** A LOT of people don't like these characters!**

** Here's how it's going to work:**

** Every week, I put a new profile of a new character up, and people's general opinions on these characters. I'll put a quote by the character. I'll put up a scenario of what they are accused of being. I'll do a wrap up. Then, you review with your opinions of the characters, and I'll put your opinions up with every new chapter. **

** Sound good?**

** Great!**

** Let's continue.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians or its characters. That goes to Rick Riordan.**

PJO AND FRIENDS

Star in

WHY YOU BE HATIN'?

**Profile Today:**

Rachel

**Name:**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Nickname(s):**

Oracle of Delphi, Rach, Lizzie (I don't recommend calling her that), Dare, Red Head, RED (her intiials)

**Gender:**

Female

**Age:**

In _The Lost Hero_, I'm guessing 16. Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel are around the same age, so I'm guessing 16.

**Species:**

Mortal, Oracle

**Known For:**

Hitting Kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush; being the Oracle of Delphi; being the daughter of a Mr. Dare a rich businessman; _was_ a possible love interest of Percy Jackson

**Love Interests:**

Percy Jackson (canon, fanfiction)

Nico di Angelo (fanfiction)

Apollo (fanfiction)

**Book Series:**

Percy Jackson & the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus

**Quote:  
><strong>_Rachel_: You're a half-blood, too?  
><em>Annabeth<em>: Shhh! Just announce it to the world, how about?  
><em>Rachel<em>: Okay. Hey, everybody! These two aren't human! They're half Greek god! ...They don't seem to care.

**Is accused of being:**

Annoying, a whore, mortal, stupid, a snob, house breaker

**Scenario:**

Actors involved:

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Nico di Angelo

Apollo

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Unnamed Aphrodite girl

WARNING: A very dramatic dramatization. OOC'ness. Not to be taken seriously.

Rachel walked around camp, sneering at all the campers. How lesser they are than Rachel Elizabeth Dare! They shouldn't be in Rachel Elizabeth Dare's presence. The Oracle of Delphi socialite was amazing in all Rachel Elizabeth Dare's gloriousness. An Aphrodite girl accidently bumped into Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

How dare she! She bumped into the Great Rachel Elizabeth Dare!

As she started to apologize, Rachel Elizabeth Dare said, "BOW AT MY FEET BITCH!"

The girl looked confused. How dare she hesitate to bow down at the Great Rachel Elizabeth Dare! Rachel Elizabeth Dare pushed her into the mud, spitting in the girl's hair. Silly half-blood.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare then continued on, and saw Percy and Annabeth at the lake holding hands.

_Time to put on my sluttiness!_ Rachel Elizabeth Dare thought.

As Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked up to them Annabeth said, "Hey Rachel!"

"RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE, YOU FOOL!" Rachel Elizabeth Dare yelled, then pushed her into the lake. Annabeth drowned.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare then went up to Percy, wrapped Rachel Elizabeth Dare's slutty arms around him, and said sluttily, "Hey there sexy."

They made out.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare then went up to Nico di Angelo in his emo corner. Oops, I mean Hades cabin. He was listening to Linking Park.

He looked up and said, "Hey Rachel."

"RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "What up?"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare shrugged. "I'm a whore. Wanna make out?"

They made out.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare went up to Apollo.

"Hey Rachel."

"IT'S RACHEL ELIZABETH FUCKING DARE!"

"Hey Rachel Elizabeth Fucking Dare!"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare then looked confused. "Is that my name all along? Seriously?"

"You're being serious," Apollo said as a statement, unbelievingly.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare then slowly shook Rachel Elizabeth Dare's head.

"You're a dumbass," Apollo said, shaking his head.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare shrugged. "Wanna make out?"

They made out.

By the end of the day, every boy- and some girls- had mouth herpes via Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

The End.

**My opinions:**

I personally love Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Why is she accused of these things? Seriously?

Annoying: People say she's annoying for various reasons.

She always has to say her full name.

Have you tried just saying Rachel Dare? It's not right! It doesn't have the same feeling with only Rachel Dare. I can accept Rachel though. Saying Rachel Elizabeth Dare all the time like in the scenario above is annoying. Saying Rachel or pronouns are just fine. It's not that you have to say her whole title, because she's special or anything, it's just it's her…_ thing. _Like, saying Rachel Elizabeth Dare makes Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Rachel Elizabeth Dare! I know that's confusing, but still.

She talks too much.

She doesn't talk too much. She speaks her mind. People don't like people when they speak their mind, it's a fact. That's something wrong with you, not her.

She's a poser.

I would just like to say:

What?

Where did you get she was a poser from? Rachel Elizabeth Dare is the least poser character ever! She' the definition of non-conformist and she's a freakin' socialite! She can get anything she wants, and be another Paris Hilton, but she doesn't! What poser do you know goes painted in gold on a New York street and stands still for like an hour just to raise money for an art organization and she's filthy rich? She tried to save animals that I've never heard of! She paints with her toes! She hit a Titan in the eye! She's not a poser in the least!

A whore:  She's accused of being a slut, and no one really knows why.

This goes hand-in-hand with the house breaker thing, I guess.

First off, she's a character in a children's book.

Second off, the only reason she was a love interest to Percy is because he was just supposed to introduce her to the gods' world so she could become the Oracle. That was just Fate. Feelings were mistaken and misinterpreted. It doesn't help that Percy is rather attractive, either. Well, Rachel is also described as being attractive by both Annabeth and Percy. Percy once said "she looked like a million golden drachmas". Annabeth, being a little bit jealous, described Rachel as pretty also. I just think people who call her a whore are haters.

Mortal: She can't really help being mortal, now can she?

This reason is completely invalid. What do you call her, a mudblood? You make fun of her because she's mortal but she had Sight? Why be such a Slytherin?

Again, this argument is completely void and ridiculous, on top of that.

Stupid: *raises eyebrows* what? I mean, seriously?

She's shown to be a very intelligent young woman. She seems to be well spoken, she can paint exceptionally well. She really isn't stupid, at all. Do you think a Percy Jackson love interest would be any less than smart?

A snob: Again, so far away from being this.

She has the possibility of being a very rich, snobby socialite like her father and mother are described as. But she's not. She worked her hardest not be a snob, and actually be active in her community. She helps herself. She does not upturn her nose at things. She helped out a total stranger who tried to put a sword through her. (Titan's Curse, when Percy thought Rachel was a skeleton soldier. It was the first time they ever met.) She could very well be a snob, but she's not.

A house breaker: What I said goes hand-in-hand with being called a whore.

For those of you who don't know what a house breaker is, it's a person who tries to get in the middle of a relationship, causing chaos, separation, or even divorce. They are called house breakers because of the metaphor of "house", where you are supposed to be most at peace at with your significant other.

They called her a house breaker because they say she tried to break up people's "beloved" Percabeth.

This is utter bullshit.

May I say that neither Annabeth nor Rachel was dating Percy until the end of _The Last Olympian_? While yes, there was that kiss in Mt. St. Helens in _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, Rachel also stole a kiss in the beginning of _The Last Olympian_. There was no relationship to be a house breaker in. If there is any house breaking in the series, it's the gods, and the Jason-Piper-Reyna thing. But Jason-Piper-Reyna house breaking is for another profile. Percy was confused about his feelings. Percabeth was not official until the end of the series. And, again, the only, I mean ONLY reason Rachel was a love interest was because Percy was supposed to introduce her to the Olympian world. Not to mention again, Percy is described as being very attractive and handsome. Well, I'll go ahead and say it, hot.

Percy Jackson is supposed to be hot.

Not Logan Lerman hot.

Percy Jackson hot.

**Wrap Up:**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is being attacked for irrational reasons or reasons not very well thought out. She is a wonderful character, and doesn't deserve to be accused of what she's accused of. Most people who don't like her are haters.

**How is it? Good? Okay? Terrible?**

**Tell me your opinions on Rachel Elizabeth Dare.**

**If you like her, if you don't like her, or if you are neutral, state your reasons.**

**If you find my arguments invalid, or if you think they have holes in them, tell me.**

**Reviews and my opinions on your reviews will be in the next one profile.**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	2. Jason Grace

**A/N: Positive reviews! :D**

**It would be darling if you left more, although I won't be a brat or review whore about it. In my first story on here, I was actually a review whore. I've changed. :D**

**MY REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**soul61 too lazy to login**** chapter 1: This is great and it's like you're reading my mind! Haha "Not Logan Lerman hot. Percy Jackson hot." LOVE IT. Anyway, you should totally do Jason or Piper next because most people on fanfiction have got this idea that they are an example of a Gary Stu and Mary Sue. Which they are so NOT. Update soon!**

:D I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D I do believe Percy Jackson is hotter that Logan Lerman, but my friend disagrees with me a lot. Then again, I personally also think Trey Songz is the sexiest, hottest man on earth, but she also disagrees and says it's Logan Lerman, which is a bunch of malarkey. :D Lucky you, I had already planned to do those two. One of them just came true. I hope you enjoy. :D

**Wisegirl1313**** chapter 1: This was great! I really liked it! I thought you pointed out some great things about her! Keep it up! Update soon please!**

I am so happy you enjoyed it. :D I'm glad you think my points are valid. I'll try to update a lot, as I actually am enjoying doing this. :D

**PursuingDesign**** chapter 1: I love this. I truly do. Rachel is great character. I don't know why people hate her..(if you can make an edition of the hunger games, I'll love you forever)**

Thank you for enjoying it. :D I honestly can't believe why people think Rachel is a bitch. I love her. And, this story isn't called "PJO & _Friends_" for nothing. :D Be patient, young grasshopper. I just hope no one reports me for doing one Hunger Games chapter in a PJO archive. But PJO & Friends is such a cool name, and I want to keep it. :D

**Girl With No Account**** chapter 1: Thanks for making the first one off Rachel. I HATE how people make her OOC...I like the idea of this fic!**

No problemo. :D I agree. It's seriously annoying to read I HATE RACHEL all the time and all they have are irrational reasons. I hope you enjoy more of this. :D

**Vivid Tear chapter 1: I just love this! Are you planning to update anytime soon? That would just be great.**

**I love the scenario. Rachel's acting like a bi-witch and no one seems to hate her. Yet. -devious smile-**

**I can't believe I never noticed her initials spelled RED. I must be blind. D:**

**Later~**

Answer to first question: Well, look at me now! :D

OOC scenarios are probably the funniest thing I've ever written. I love them. :D And I'm quite nervous about the devious smile on your virtual face. :D

You're not blind. :D I only found that out by looking at Wikipedia last year. :D

**And now to the story. It's out earlier than expected because school's starting in a week for me and I won't have as much time, so I'm hurrying on this and my other multi-chapter fic.**

**Let's continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. My opinions are my opinions. I don't represent or express anyone else's feelings or opinions. I don't associate with Rick Riordan in any way, shape, or form.**

PJO AND FRIENDS

Star in

WHY YOU BE HATIN'?

**Profile Today:**

Our (Maybe not so) Saving Grace

**Name:**

Jason Grace

**Nickname(s):**

Jase, Sparky, Saving Grace

**Gender:**

Male

**Age:**

15 or 16

I reread parts of TLH and found out I was kind of wrong. Rachel is supposed to be 17, which means she's a couple of months older than Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth's older than Percy by a couple of months, too. Percy and Annabeth have been dating since August 18, Percy's birthday, on which he turned 16. That's four months, until the beginning of TLH, which is in December. Percy was missing three days at the beginning of TLH. So, Percy and Annabeth are 16, Rachel just turned 17, and Piper, Jason and Leo are 15 or 16. I'm pretty sure it's 15, though, as Jason has 12 lines on his arm, and he's been at Camp Roman since he was two. Someone really needs to work out a timeline or something. :D

**Species:**

Demigod

**Known For:**

Being the son of Zeus/Jupiter; the offspring of a Roman aspect; Thalia Grace's younger brother;

Leader of Roman Half-Blood; Percy's Roman equal

**Love Interests:**

Piper McLean (canon, fanfiction)

Reyna (canon, fanfiction)

Leo Valdez (fanfiction)

Percy Jackson (fanfiction)

**Book Series:**

_Heroes of Olympus_

**Quote:**

"_I'm the son of Jupiter! I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster. I toppled the black throne of Kronos, and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now, I'm going to destroy you, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves." _–Jason Grace to Porphyrion at Wolf House_**  
><strong>_**Is accused of being:**

Gary-Stu, annoying, a jerk, arrogant, lesser than Percy; will not live up to Percy's legacy; nothing like Percy

**Scenario:**

Actors involved:

Piper McLean

Unnamed Hunter of Artemis

Zeus

About three dozen unnamed orgasm-infested girls

Apollo

Thalia Grace

Percy Jackson

Jason Grace

WARNING: Very dramatic dramatization. OOC'ness. Not to be taken seriously.

As Jason Grace opened his beautiful blue eyes beautifully, birds started to sing. The sunlight from window streamed in and his golden blonde hair, and somewhere, in his Maserati Spyder, Apollo had a large orgasm.

Jason got out the bed and rubbed his eyes, sexily of course. He went to mirror and saw his shirtless body, and said, "I'm hot." He got a boner from looking at his own reflection.

After he…erm…pleasured himself, he walked out of his cabin. Some girls glanced at him and immediately starting writhing on the ground out of orgasms. Looking at his perfect body automatically caused that.

In the sky, Zeus saw his son and started crying tears of happiness. How perfect and amazing and awesome his son was!

Jason, reading Zeus' mind (he can do stuff like that), said, "Yeah, I know I'm perfect and amazing and awesome I am. I definitely didn't get it from you."

Zeus, in normal circumstances, would've killed him for insulting him, even if he was offspring. But he couldn't! His son was too epic.

Jason saw Piper waling by and slapped her butt. "Hey, sexy," he said, wolf-whistling.

She looked into his eyes and declared passionately, "Oh, Jason! You're such a jerk! But I cannot hate you, for you are so perfect and awesome and sexy! Take my innocence in the air!"

So, he took her innocence in the air, and then dumped her on her cabin roof. She did not move.

Jason shrugged, and moved on. "Who care if the bitch dies in a coma? I can get charged with it because I'm awesome and amazing and uberly sexy and hot and epic."

He then swaggered to his table, where another two dozen girls started writhing on the floor for being in Jason's presence. He saw his sister there, who was talking to another Hunter.

Jason pushed Thalia on the ground-_where she belonged,_ he thought- and pulled the Hunter close to him and said seductively, "Hey babe, why don't we forget breakfast and head back to my cabin?"

The Hunter was out of his arms in less than a second, and promptly put an arrow through his forehead.

He was dead for a second, and then he came back to life, because no one that uberly sexy, hot, awesome, and epic can die.

The Hunter was astonished, then started making out with Jason. Unfortunately, that was breaking her vow, and she was technically 145 years old, so she died in five minutes. At least she had an orgasm before she died, eh?

Jason then shrugged, ate his breakfast sexily, and then made his way to the battle arena. Then he saw his worst enemy: Percy Jackson.

He narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Hey, I bet I can beat you in a battle! 'Cuz I'm uberly sexy and hot and awesome and epic like that!"

Percy shrugged. "Okay."

They battled and Jason got his ass thoroughly whipped in less than three minutes.

He was still uberly sexy, hot, awesome, and epic though.

The End.

**My opinions:**

My opinions on Jason Grace are slightly neutral. I don't hate him. I don't particularly care for him either. We've only seen him in one book. I can't make up all my opinions on him. I know I have the potential to really like him though. I do actually like him character slightly. But, I just have to see him more.

_PERCY JACKSON VS. JASON GRACE_

This is different from the first chapter because the best way to justify Jason's case is like this. Why most people don't like Jason Grace is because he's not another Percy Jackson. I somewhat disagree.

He is accused of being very perfect.

I disagree with this.

While yes, he is described as being handsome and strong, I would be terrified if he wasn't. He's a Roman. Romans are known for their strong features. He is the son of The King of the Gods. He's a leader of the Roman camp.

He is described as having the features of a Roman statue, close cropped blonde hair, electrifying blue eyes, a scar above his lip, athletic build, and average height.

Percy Jackson: Jet black hair, handsome, deep sea-green eyes, athletic build, Grecian features, tan, muscular, "swimmer's physique", gray streak in hair, 5'10".

Percy would probably have less strong features and not be as muscular as Jason, because HE HAS TRAINED FAR LONGER.

Do you hear that?

JASON HAS TRAINED LONGER.

When we first met Percy, he was described as being untrained, unfit, and rather skinny.

That was not the case when we first meet Jason Grace. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

Both are supposed to be quite attractive.

FAST FACT: Jason is the only blonde and light haired person who's an offspring of a Big Three. Do people discriminate on that reason?

Powers:

Jason Grace: Aerokinetic powers. Can talk to sky animals. He has THE SAME EXACT POWERS as Thalia Grace. People say, "Well, Thalia can't fly." If you know Thalia Grace _so well_, how don't you know that she's _terrified_ of heights? She would not be able to test out her flying abilities, as she would die of a heart attack or shit her pants if she fell off a cliff.

His powers are also greater than most demigods, as he's the son of Jupiter. That would apply to Thalia, also.

Percy Jackson: Hydrokinetic powers. Can talk to equestrians and sea animals. Bears the Curse of Achilles (but he gave that up in the Son of Neptune, I think).

His powers are greater than most demigods, as he is a son of Poseidon, one of The Big Three.

Their power can match up to each other, although Jason's might be stronger, not because he's special, just because he's controlled them longer and is the son of Jupiter.

Personality wise:

Jason Grace: Very serious for his age. Brave, kind. As a Roman, he is more disciplined and hardened. Can be merciless. Natural leader. Doesn't have the same great sense of humor like Percy, but it is there. Hates injustice and cruelty and such. Has a very good sense of right and wrong. Cares for his friends.

Fatal Flaw: His sense of duty. He can't let his friends down and must do well by them. This is fatal, as he criticizes himself when he makes a mistake and then has self-doubt about his next step.

Tell me, how is he arrogant?

He probably acts sure of himself, and confident, because he can't show weakness. Showing weakness gets you killed. Lupa eats her "pups" if they are weak in any way. That's how he's trained.

Percy Jackson: Friendly, brave, kind. Natural leader. Hates injustice and cruelty and such. Has a sense of right and wrong. Speaks his mind before thinking about it. Has an awesome sense of humor. Doesn't like the titles he has (e.g. Boss, master, etc.). Probably more humble than Jason Grace, as shown in Jason Grace's quote. Cares for his friends, and sometimes even his foes (Clarisse).

Fatal Flaw: His loyalty. He would risk the world being disintegrated to save someone he cares about. Well, he would probably do it for total strangers, too.

Jason and Percy's personalities are equally different as they are alike. Their fatal flaws are both good in moderation, as Athena once said.

Achievements:

Both have defeated Titans singlehandedly.

Now, when most people think of Percy defeating a Titan, they automatically think of Kronos. This is false. Percy did not defeat Kronos, Luke did.

Percy defeated Iapetus singlehandedly.

Percy has also battled the Titans Atlas, Hyperion, and Kronos, but he never defeated them singlehandedly. Iapetus was the only one.

Jason Grace defeated Krios. If you remember the dream Percy had with Nico di Angelo in the Last Olympian, you'll remember Krios. He was on top of Mt. Othrys "babysitting" Atlas. Jason toppled Kronos' throne.

Both are leaders of their camp.

Jason Grace is consul of demigods and praetor of First Legion.

_Praetor_ (n): In ancient Rome, any of several magistrates ranking immediately below the consuls and acting as the chief law officers of the state.

_Consul _(n): In ancient Rome, one of the two chief magistrates who were elected to govern annually.

From what I hear, First Legion is the most elite ranking in a Roman military or something. There are five legions, and First Legion is the highest. So, being the praetor on the First Legion means he's a high ranking official leader in a high ranking legion.

A consul is a step above praetor, so what I'm thinking is he's the highest ranking official in his camp and the highest ranking official in his legion. I think I interpreted that right.

Percy Jackson is just a leader, without official titles like Roman camp. He's probably the counterpart to all those rankings.

So, the Roman camp is more organized, official, and serious.

This reflects on Jason Grace.

He is called a jerk because he is tougher, would be merciless, and slightly less friendly than Percy.

Quote from Yahoo! Answers:

_Jason though, has been brought up to charge into battle. He's Roman (not to be stereotypical) and he was trained to fight in order to conquer. Percy on the other hand, was trained to fight in order to protect._

This is the main difference between the two.

Comparing Jason and Percy is kind of like comparing Julius Caesar and Alexander the Great. Both have completely different styles but are similar in a way. They have equal power and equal potential to kick a whole bunch of people's asses.

I love all of them. Julius Caesar and Alexander the Great; Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. My penname isn't Alexander Caesar for nothing.

And the biggest question of them all:

Who would win in combat?

Water vs. Air

Roman vs. Greek

Loyalty vs. Duty

Sky Blue vs. Sea Green

Pen vs. Coin

I would just like to say, this battle _has _to happen in the books. _Has to._ Rick Riordan doesn't have any choice or say.

Here that, Rick?

HAS. TO. HAPPEN.

People often say Percy for irrational reasons (e.g. Percy is awesome and hot and stuff). While I agree, these reasons are invalid and pretty ridiculous.

I personally think it would so, so, _so _close. Like, closer than two DNA signatures next to each other. It's so hard to pick. It really might come to a tie or something.

But I have to pick Jason.

He has more training, has more rigorous and hardcore training (_Conquer or DIE)_, is the son of a Roman god, which makes him more warlike and disciplined, and has survived Hera's true form, which is a miracle in itself.

Oh, and concerning Hera. A lot of people call him a Gary-Stu in the case of Juno, too. They say she would _never _patron a demigod, especially of son of Jupiter.

Do you know what Juno's fatal flaw is?

Jealousy.

You know what her husband's is?

Pride.

Not like Annabeth. Annabeth believes she can make anything better than anyone. Zeus believes he's the highest and mightiest and not can topple him, not in a million years. He could bang over 120 women and not see what was wrong with that even though he has a wife. He would let himself fade before admitting he was wrong.

While this is shared by all gods, in a way, it is not everyone's fatal flaw. So, that's where Juno comes in. She will put her pride aside for her own reasons. If she needed to bring Romans and Greeks together, she would have to favorable of Jason. She despises most demigods, but if she needs it to happen, she puts that aside. Her flaw is jealousy, not pride or even grudges, which is kind of surprising, as she tortured Hercules to no end. Remember Leo's Tia Callida? She had to put hatred aside to pick him and push him. Gaea killed his mother, and he would not be who he was today if Hera didn't help, in her own twisted way. He would probably be more vulnerable. I personally despise Hera, Riordan world or not. She is my least favorite character ever. She made Hercules go insane and kill his own wife and children, and he had had a happy life. He had to go through those stupid tasks, and for what? Immortality? I despise Hera with every cell in my body, and if Greek Mythology were real, I would burn in the deepest pits of Tartarus for saying that, and would not care, as it's the truth.

Sorry for my Hera rant. I just hate her.

The whole point of this is that just because Jason's patron is Juno doesn't mean he's a Gary-Stu or turn-of-the-century. It just means if Hera needs something, she gets it. And Juno pushes that even further.

So, yeah. Overall, Jason would win, if I had to pick one. People say he wouldn't win usually just because we've seen Percy more. Again, irrational reason. Yeah, we've seen him more, but Jason has been training since two or three. Since he was a freaking _toddler. _As awesome as Percy is, Jason would probably win.

**Wrap Up:**

As I wrote this, I actually started to like and appreciate Jason more. While I can't love him as much as Percy yet, my feelings for him aren't really neutral anymore. I like him. The main reason people accuse Jason of these things is because they see him as a rival to Percy, or trying to take over Percy's place. Neither of these accusations is true. While he may not be as lively as Percy, slightly less humble than Percy, and more formal and serious than Percy, he is in no way arrogant, a jerk, a Gary-Stu, or is Percy better than him. We have to see more of him like we did Percy. And for Phoebus Apollo's sake, why can October 4th be closer? SoN is just too far away! At least we know Percy remembers Annabeth, otherwise I would probably hunt down Rick Riordan. I'm not a crazy Percabeth fangirl shipper; it would just be terrible if Percy had another love interest.

**You don't know how much I would like to hear your opinions. You can put your opinions on any chapter any they can be featured. I could in chapter 1,000, but if you have an opinion on chapter one, I will answer. :D**

**If you like Jason, if you dislike Jason, or if you are neutral, review or PM me and state your reasons.**

**Did you find holes in my arguments? Did you find my arguments invalid? Do you find the information I provide invalid? Review or PM me if so.**

**I WOULD LOVE TO DEBATE WITH YOU. :D**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. :D**


	3. Replies To Reviews!

**A/N: Can I just say how much I love you guys? :D**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**The feedback from last chapter was just incredible. And people actually started to put their own input in, fill up holes in my argument, and disagree with me a little bit! :D**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I put my replies to reviews as a separate chapter for multiple reasons.**

**First, I knew people would like to reply to reviews or reply to my replies on reviews. This would difficult if I posted everything in one chapter, because you would probably forget what you wanted to say or it would be rather lengthy.**

**Two, the chapter was getting too long.**

**So, only review on this chapter concerning the things on this chapter, please. :D**

**I started school today, so this chapter is up to celebrate the first day of Hell- oops, I mean school. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

PJO & FRIENDS

Star in

WHY YOU BE HATIN'?

**MY REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**These are the comments I took interest in, or I felt the need for them to be shared, and people with no accounts.**

**I love the people who decided to actually put their opinions in. :D**

**I would like to say my replies to reviews are a part of the story. Please do not pass by them just because they are not yours, or if yours are not featured. **

**soul61**** chapter 2: Hey again! I agree with everything! I do like Percy more, but Jason is pretty high up on my list too. I also agree that they have to fight at some point. It is inevitable and I'm pretty sure that's what Riordan meant when he hinted that Romans and Greeks fight a lot. And when it does happen, I hate to say this too but, Jason will probably win (or Annabeth or Piper will remind them to stop). Also, Jason is not perfect in every way possible because of his past. The definition of a Gary Stu is that he is a character whose positive values outweigh the negative. Jason can't remember who he is, and there's the fact that he was practically abandoned by his mother when he was a kid. So, if you ask me, those negative reasons seem pretty realistic and enough to bring a person down. Therefore, Jason Grace is not a Gary Stu. (Sorry, I don't think you really touched a lot on this!) Anyway, enough of my rant. I look forward to the next chapter and reviewing my opinions! Love the chapter, love the idea, love you. Keep writing!**

Do you know how much I agreed with everything you just said? Because I do.

A lot of people are saying, "We like Percy more because we've known him since he was twelve." I thought I had touched up on this subject enough, but apparently I didn't. I understand this. I'm not saying you should like Jason more, as I love Percy more also.

The Roman vs. Greek feud is what I'm most anticipating, to see how it started, and why it got so bad that they separated.

I'm glad you added your input and added to the argument. I really didn't touch a lot on what you said I didn't touch on, I'll agree and admit. I think you got the point across better than me anyway.

Many people have many different definitions of Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu. I have added your definition to my vocabulary.

I am looking forward to more of your opinions, since this chapter is about Piper and I think my opinions go against yours.

**artyfan ****chapter 1: I like Rachel. There's always a character that people have to hate on in series. I think Piper and Annabeth are Mary Sues, Piper more so than Annabeth. Jason's a Stu! Hate on them. Leave poor Rachel alone. Well, none of them are accurately portrayed in fanfictions, so it doesn't matter, I guess. I know I'm not making any sense. The point is, Annabeth is a kind of Sue. People push her way over that line and into Sue category. Piper and Jason couldn't possibly get more Sue-ish.**

**chapter 2: Oh, I'm not saying I like Percy better. They both really annoy me. Percy, for the sake of sheer stupidity, and Jason...I don't know. He just irks me.**

Interesting.

I see you did not have support to back up your opinions. You believe Jason, Piper, and Annabeth are Sues and Stus, but did not have factual information to back it up. While my opinions on Piper will be covered in this chapter, what did you disagree with in my Jason Grace chapter?

I do agree with your first point, though. There is always a character a lot of people dislike for no apparent reason. It makes no sense. :D

I respect people's opinions, and I would love to debate with your and my opinions, but you give me no reason. That is the main point of this story, to support your opinions and not just say "I LOVE OR HATE *insert character name here*!"

I would like to see more of your opinions and supporting details. People can tell me, "I agree with you! People who hate Rachel and/or Jason and/ Piper can go die in a hole!", but if they don't have the same type of support as me, I can't agree with them.

I am not trying to bash, flame, or disrespect you in any way. I would like to know more about your opinions. :D

Review, as you seem like a nice debate candidate. :D

**11Lil'MissWriter11**** chapter 2: Hey Alexander Caeser!**

**I just wanted to say how awesome I think it is that you started this post. I completely agree with your points and i appreciate where you're coming from. i like how you don't just say "All of you people are wrong for hating on them, they're awesome! Go rot in the darkest corner of the Underworld for all i care!" (which they are, don't get me wrong) but you make valid points. I hope this will make people really open their eyes to the possibilities new (or old) characters. I also believe Rick Riordan made these characters where they all hae their strengths and weaknesses but those are no reason to hate! he makes it clear through Luke that everyone is capable of great good and great evil. i'm not sure who i would pick in a fight between jason and Percy though. the truth is i WANT Percy to win, but that's because we have been following his journey and like you said we KNOW percy, we don't know jason. i definitely have to know more about Jason and see him fight more. i see your point about jason being trained more and more disciplined, but i tin the discipline could also be his downfall. Romans fight with discipline and in a very orderly way (or at lest thats what i've infered from what i have read) so that might be good, but they fight with very different styles. Percy, if something goes wrong or is faced with a new challenge, i believe he might adjust better to the new problem, but icannot deny that Jason has had WAY more training (i mean, i would not want to be around two year olds with swords!). i wold like to hear what you think so pleae updae soon!**

**11Lil'MissWriter11**

**peace, love, happiness, hope, faith**

I am glad you like my story. :D The whole point of this story is to have support to back up accusations, whether you love a character or hate them.

I'm glad I got the "we know Percy more" point across to you. Judging by people's reviews, I didn't stress it enough. I know you automatically favor someone you have known and loved for a long time. That's emotional and psychological, not exactly rational. I know this, but if you are going to argue with someone about it, you can't be biased. I'm a debater and a realist, and that's a main point for me. I'm not accusing you or anybody else of doing that, I'm just saying it to put it out there. :D

I really hope everyone read the part you said about discipline, to see as that could go against Jason. It is a very good argument. Percy would probably adjust better to a sudden change, as Jason, who's order is everything, would probably get disoriented and be, as you said, his downfall. However, Percy's less disciplined style of fighting could cause him to make more errors. Percy could also hesitate to end someone, while Jason would be merciless. This could be a downfall to either. If Percy hesitated, the opponent could get an advantage and destroy Percy. On the other hand, if Percy hesitates, the enemy could tell their story to prove innocence or help Percy out in some way, or someone else could take Percy's place and end them. If Jason were merciless, he could possibly end the wrong person, and have blood on his hands or worse; on the other hand, if he ended the right person and had no mercy or resentment at all, it would be easier and victory would ensue.

I would like to hear more points like this to see who could win in combat: Percy or Jason. While physical is a big part of combat, mental, psychological, and emotional are bigger factors.

I would like to hear more on those factors, not just from you, but from other people as well. :D

**Girl With No Account**** chapter 2: This. Made. Me. Not. (BAD WORDS) Hate. Jason.**

**This chapter was very well-written. Aweomse as usual.**

:D I really changed your mind on a character? That's awesome.

But I could've misinterpreted your review. I don't know. :D

Thank you. :D

**Vivid Tear**** chapter 2:Heya, it's meeeeeeeeee! -happy music-**

**...I'm sorry about that. D:**

**Anyways,I like Percy better, but there's a reason for that. All us fans had known him since he was twelve.**

**He grew on us, and that's why we like him more.**

**However, if Rick decided to base the books on the Romans, we would probably like them more because they were first.**

**Besides, there's only one book so far in HoO, so it might get better.**

**Write more~ OR ELSE. -innocent smile- :D**

First the devious smile, now the innocent smile? Creep. :D

Do you know that Lonely Island song?

"Do the creep ahh! Do the creep ahh! When yo' judge is a hottie and you can't control yo' body do the creep ahh! Do the creep ahh!"

Love that song. :D

Again, I didn't get that point across? I thought I did. If you've actually read my replies like you were supposed to, you know what I mean, and if you didn't, BAD PERSON! And I refuse to repeat myself again. :D

I agree with what you said about if the first books were about Romans and Jason, we would probably like him more.

I hope it gets better, as I'm biting my nails in anticipation for Son of Neptune. It's gonna be intense. :D

If you have read through this, say Draco Malfoy in your review.

**TitaniaSilk**** chapter 2: I, personally, like Jason. Probably because he's forced to be so tough.**

**I mean, from age 2, he was forced to be pretty much emotionless, and that's got to be hard on a kid. But does he complain once in a 553 page book? Nope. **

**He seems more emotionally mature than Percy, which is a nice change. It often seems to me that Percy is just too silly. I mean, he's awesome and all, and I pouted for about a week after reading the The Lost Hero preview, but at times he's silly at a time where it would be better if he wasn't. Jason however, has some awesome lines, but at the same time, he's not constantly goofing off.**

**I think you did a really good job of pointing out how people really have no reason to be hating Jason.**

Thank you for pointing this out. :D

Some people like goofy Percy more than serious Jason. I personally like both, but I do like how Jason is more serious. I like formality and seriousness, and it also happens to be attractive. ;)

All jokes aside, I agree with you. But, then again, as the books are completely in Percy's perspective, he would also have to take on the role of comic relief. In The Lost Hero, the POV change let Leo Valdez be a comic relief, and awesome at that. _Percy Jackson & the Olympians_ did not have that. Leo let Jason be more serious. A lot of people don't like Riordan's change from 1st person to 3rd person, but the positives and opportunities of changing the POV styles far outweighed the negatives. People don't like change in general, though.

Thank you for saying I did a good job. :D

**bestgyrl**** chapter 2: I honestly couldn't say much about Jason until I read this. It did make me appreciate him more. And I have a few points.**

**1. Jason does has all of those things over Percy, but we're forgetting two crucial facts. Percy is invincible, and Jason broke his weapon! I doubt that Jason can find Percy's weak spot. Maybe if Jason kicked him in the back.**

**2. The whole Percy remembers his girl but Jason doesn't thing is totally biased, by the way. It's unfair to Jason. It's like this:**

**If we had read a book called "Jason Grace and the Romans," and Reyna was the female love interest, or protagonist, whatever that is (I forgot what it was), then I'm sure that we wouldn't want him running off with some random girl at the Greek camp.**

**So is it really fair that we don't want Percy doing this, but it's okay with Jason? Don't get me wrong, I'd love it if he and Piper, or even if Piper and Leo dated. I just think it's unfair.**

**The most unfair thing is that Jason didn't remember Reyna until after all of that, but Percy remembered Annabeth from he start. Not really complaining, it's just unfair.**

**These are just my random, (VERY random), thoughts. Later!**

I'm glad you appreciate Jason more. :D

While Percy is invincible, it is possible for him to tire, and therefore be defeated. If they battled, they would not aim to kill, they would aim to defeat, or at the maximum, maim. Jason's weapon will probably be revived, as his weapon is very vital to his combat. If Percy somehow lost his pen and it couldn't come back to him, there would be a way that he got it back. If Jason's weaponry is anything like Percy, Jason's sword and lance would be the only one balanced for him. Also, *SPOILER* Percy lost his Curse of Achilles in _Son of Neptune_. He would not have that advantage anymore.

I completely agree with you on this point. It is completely unfair. And you know what the f**ked up part is? He's probably gonna end up with Piper. Which sucks. But, I'll give Rick the benefit of the doubt, as Piper could end up with Leo, or Piper could end up with someone else, And Jason and Reyna could live happily into a sunset or some shit. My opinions about Piper are covered in this chapter. :D

**Silents-in-the-Library**** chapter 1: Oh, I like her. A lot. She's probably the most hated PJO character that bears no hatable characteristics. As opposed to Jason, who's hatable as it is without making him OOC.**

Again, why do you hate Jason? If you've read my chapter on Jason, what arguments do you have against mine? Is there a hole in my arguments? Review, please. I would like to know. :D

**SonOfHades22**** chapter 2: This review is on your whole Percy/Jason battle. Personally, i think that they would be to noble to fight each other, they're just to damn good and pure. Besides, I don't pretend to know everything about Percy's or Jason's life. Even if one of them would win. they wouldn't brag or anything. Just ask for a rematch. I hope that Percy and Jason do a future battle together. They would be the best combo. The best Greek and the best Roman battling them together**

Considering Riordan's hints about big disagreements between Greek and Roman, the Jason vs. Percy battle is probably gonna be inevitable. While yes, they are both great leaders and such, their styles of leadership, battle, order, and many other things differ from one another. Jason is a confirmed person on the Argo II ship, and while that might not be the case with Percy, he is probably gonna be one of the seven also. They would probably be leaders of the ship, they would butt heads, even before starting the journey, and combat will probably ensue. Yes, they are very noble and kind and pure, but they are not to the point where they won't battle each other. They will butt heads at some point, I guarantee that. But, like you said, they will probably not brag. Except Jason, because titles in Rome seem to be a big deal. If he had a speech like he did in his quote, he would probably say, "I defeated Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune, leader of the Greek camp and the successful Battle of New York!" or something similar to that. No, he would not abuse that bragging right, but if he had to like he did at the Wolf House, he would use it. Yes, they would kick a whole bunch of asses together, no doubt about that. :D

If you have all through this like good little boys and girls, say Trey Songz in your review. ;D

I have a (un)healthy obsession with Trey Songz. :D My friend thinks Logan Lerman is sexier than Trey Songz. I'm like, pssh, that's physically impossible, as Trey Songz is the sexiest human being who has ever graced the universe with his presence. :D

**If you have questions, comments, or concerns about what reviewers said or my replies to reviews, review! This is a large, interactive debate. :D **

**The next profile is Piper. It should be up by now! :D**


	4. Piper McLean

**A/N: Hey guys! :D**

**My replies to comments are on a different chapter. Please read that chapter, as it is a part of the story. It explains a lot, too. :D**

**I started school today. This chapter is up to celebrate the first day of Hell- I mean *cough cough* school. :D**

**Let's continue. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. . My opinions are my opinions. I don't represent or express anyone else's feelings or opinions. I don't associate with Rick Riordan in any way, shape, or form.**

PJO AND FRIENDS

Star in

WHY YOU BE HATIN'?

**Profile Today:**

Mary Sue McLean

**Name:**

Piper McLean

**Nickname(s):**

Beauty Queen, Pipes, McLean Back (I actually made that one up. Get it? The song, "and do that rock-away, and lean back, and lean back, and lean back"? Or am I the only one who listens to terrible hip hop songs? I'll shut up now)

**Gender:**

Female

**Age:**

15 or 16(read Jason Grace's age profile for more details)

**Species:**

Demigod

**Known For:**

Being a daughter of Aphrodite; charmspeaking; a love interest of Jason Grace; the daughter of Tristan McLean; head counselor for Aphrodite cabin

**Love Interests:**

Jason Grace (canon, fanfiction)

Leo Valdez (fanfiction)

**Book Series:**

_Heroes of Olympus_

**Quote:**

_"Trust me, Valdez. Beautiful people never lie."_

-Piper McLean to Leo Valdez

******Is accused of being:**

Mary-Sue, obsessed with Jason Grace, annoying

**Scenario:**

Actors involved:

Jason Grace

Leo Valdez

Unnamed Hermes boys

Warning: Very dramatic dramatization. OOC'ness. Not to be taken seriously.

Piper McLean was walking around camp, looking for her prey- I mean, Jason.

She could barely walk in her six inch stiletto pumps, her miniskirt was riding up so people could see pieces of her ass, she has enough of her breasts popping out her shirt to fee a newborn baby, had enough eyeliner and mascara to mate with a male raccoon, enough perfume on to choke a water buffalo, and her hair was so shiny and perfect it made Paris Hilton have a rage over the "sparkly haired bitch". Overall, she loved it.

She then spotted Jason in the arena, sword fighting. He was just so effin' sexy! Piper saw Leo going in Jason direction, quickly grabbed him, and pushed him up against a tree.

"What the-" Leo didn't even have time to finish his sentence, much less make a joke, before Piper said, " Get in this tree with me!"  
>They then climbed into the top branches. How did Piper climb up there with six inch heels and Hermes boys looking up her skirt not to find underwear? She's perfect and amazing. No explanation necessary.<p>

She then conjured a pair of binoculars out of nowhere-perfect and amazing, duh- and focused them on Jason.

Leo, on the other hand, was looking flabbergasted while trying not to look at his friend's breasts. "How- what- you can't- tall shoes- bare vagina- binoculars-"

"I'm perfect and amazing, duh," Piper said, as if that were the most obvious thing ever. She then sighed. "Isn't Jason hot?"

"We'll, considering the fact I'm not a homosexual-"

"He's obviously the most sexiest man alive."

I thought A.C. said Trey Songz had that title-"

"NO ONE is hotter than Jason. Not even him."

I'm just quoting, I don't think guys are hot-"

"Me and him are gonna be married someday."

"What about Reyna?"

Piper then slowly turned around slowly, eyes red, because she can do that. "Who. Did. You. Say?"

Leo looked like he'd just shit his pants. "What's wrong-"

Piper then exploded. "I, PIPER MCLEAN, WILL BE FOREVER BETTER THAN REYNA WHAT-HER-FACE!"

"We haven't met Reyna yet, this is between the first and second book-"

"DO YOU HEAR ME, LEO VALDEZ? YOU FLAMING GAY MEXICAN! GO FUC-"

*We interrupt this scenario for an important message. The remaining rant of book character Piper McLean is very vulgar, dirty, homophobic, racist, and is disrespectful against the Greek gods, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Trey Songz, Rick Riordan, Ray William Johnson, Logan Lerman, Katniss Everdeen, Leo Valdez, Reyna, Draco Malfoy, Daniel Tosh, peanut butter, pasta, Cookie Monster, and other associates. Because of the level of vulgarity, we at CaesarTheGreat Productions cannot continue. As Alexander Caesar myself, it would even make me sick and blush. And, if you have decided to read other stories of mine, you know that's saying something. I again apologize for the inconvenience.*

Leo had fallen out of the tree onto the Hermes' cabin males who were getting pictures of Piper's baby processing machine.

Leo then ran to his cabin, thinking of ways to destroy Piper McLean while getting the stiletto out of his ass cheek.

The End.

Sort of*.

**My opinions:**

Some people are going to hate me for this, as the whole reason I posted this story was to justify the character's cases. But...

I have to agree. To an extent.

WAIT! Before you start flaming me or start sobbing like, "I thought *sob* we were *sob* friends *sob* Alexander Caesar! *sob*", let me justify my case.

Piper is a clichéd, bland, forgettable Mary-Sue.

She's not OOC and completely out of it like the scenario above, but, she's not exactly the best character in the world.

I don't hate her, like some people do, I just don't care about her.

A beautiful girl who doesn't want to be noticed because of her beauty; a girl who is very rich but doesn't want her riches; she doesn't need makeup or anything to enhance her beauty, and she doesn't want it; a girl who doesn't believe she's a heroine but she is; a character who always overcomes the bitch in their setting (e.g. Drew, Victoria in Twilight-eww- , Clarisse with Percy in TLT, Khione and Leo, the list goes on); all she wants is attention from her dad so she turned klepto; "rebellious princess syndrome"; so much more.

Why be such a typical and clichéd heroine?

Good modern heroine: Katniss Everdeen (even though her inner monologue was annoying sometimes), Annabeth Chase

Bad modern heroine: Isabella Swan (if you can even call her a heroine)

A modern heroine that needs a lot of work: Piper McLean

I'm not saying she's a complete Mary-Sue beyond repair. I'm saying that she needs a lot of work.

Again, I don't even hate her. I just don't care about her. All I really want her there for is to resolve this Reyna-Jason-Piper thing, because 98% of authors believe love triangles are the shit.

But, then again, fangirls eat that up. *sigh*

Mary-Sue- Piper is thought to be a Marilyn Suzanne, aka Mary Sue.

A Mary-Sue is a character who is thought to be perfect, or, as my friend (well, my virtual internet not-so-much-friend :D) soul61 said, her positive values outweigh her negative.

Well, let's see, shall we?

She beautiful beyond belief. Well, you can justify this by saying she's a daughter of Aphrodite, but she's all like, "Oh, I'm not beautiful, I'm gonna hide my beautifulness", which kind of adds to her Mary-Sue-ness. Her eyes are unbelievable, like most Mary-Sues. They change colors, blue, green, and brown. She hates makeup and fashionable attire.

She is under-confident and rather depressed. As I can see the reason for this because her dad was taken away from her, it is a rather pathetic, woe-is-me excuse. She would rather wallow in self-pity and just drag along on her quest than actually do something about it and actually tell people she can trust. She told when it already had destructed her emotional self. She only helped when she was put in situation where she was the only one that could help. I'm talking about Medea's mall. When she got what she wanted(her dad) she became more helpful. Well, actually, that's a part of her being manipulative. That's a redeeming quality. As a daughter of Aphrodite, she would be more manipulative than good in combat. Unfortunately, she is also good in combat, which adds to her Mary-Sueness.

I'll admit it, Piper is every bit as a Mary-Sue ad Annabeth is. Smart, good in combat, pretty, gets really jealous when their love interest even looks at another female. But, Annabeth has redeeming qualities. Her fatal flaw, her controlling nature, her lack of melodrama about her life. We can all agree that Annabeth has had a worse life than Piper, but she ever whine about or drag along in a five book series? No. Now, people are gonna argue that she did do this in the Lost Hero. She was searching for Percy for three days, picked up Jason, Piper and Leo to find a clue about Percy only to be disappointed that did she didn't see anything at first, and she still did not lag around as much as Piper. Also, I consider this character development. Remember in Battle of the Labyrinth when Percy was at Calypso's island, and he came back to camp to find them thinking he was dead? Annabeth was crying her eyes out, and seemed to lag around even worse than Piper. She thought him dead, and wallowed I self-pity. Obviously, she has matured, as she does not seem as like she was in BOTL. She does seem lost without Percy, but that makes her more determined and such. Piper has no redeeming qualities. She defeated Drew, yes, but that does not count. She defeating Drew was so predictable and obvious, it wasn't even exciting. Drew is obviously the anti-Piper, the one who goes against the main female antagonist. People are automatically gonna side with Piper instead of the stereotypical mean-girl. Drew is a cardboard cut-out, and while I do hate her, I roll my eyes at myself for hating her. I've had people bully me before; I've had girls to bring me to tears. It's not fun and leaves you feeling like shit. Never, and I mean _never_, have I seen someone be as confident as Piper, other Mary-Sues, and other book characters when someone teases them. It is very unnatural, and only happens in books, movies and such. In the past, I have had absolutely no confidence when people teased me, much less enough to overpower them with a little speech at the end. While, yes, I've learned to not give a shit about some people and their actions against me, I can't pretend like their words still don't hurt. They do, it's inevitable. What Piper does only happens in books, movies, and fanfiction.

Obsessed: Piper drools over Jason Grace.

I would like for someone to deny this. Someone who has the balls to disagree with this. Seriously, where are you at?

She claims him as her own, calling him "her man" multiple times. They are not dating, if I'm correct. All of her memories are fake. While, yes, Jason has feelings for Piper, they are only love interests, nothing more. She talks about how Jason is _so_ cute and handsome and hot, and how he's just _so amazing,_ and how the sun revolves around Jason' dick, and isn't it cute when Jason smiles and his scar goes up?, and how she would absolutely _die_ without Jason even though they just met each other.

She. Is. Obsessed.

Her thoughts in the book basically consist of her dad, Jason, her quest, and her new world. She has four thoughts going through her head the entire book. Yes, there are other things she probably thinks about, but they usually root back to those four things. Her many thoughts of Jason rival her many thoughts of her dad, which is not a good thing to help her profile case since her dad a) is her own flesh and blood, b) is in danger, c) they actually know and love each other, and she should have a stronger relationship with her dad than with Jason.

Do I think she and Jason should get together, or Reyna? My answer is between "I don't give a shit", "let's see", and "WTF?" I don't think I would care as long as Jason-Piper-Reyna was solved. I would say let's see to see if Piper developed as a character and came out of her Mary-Sue shell. I would say "what the fuck" because we have not met Reyna yet. We don't even know what or who she is to Jason! We can't judge yet. You can't say "OMGZ!111 PIPER AND JASON ARE TOTALLY RIGHT FOR EACH OTHER LOL!1 BEST THING SINCE PERCABETH3333". I have seen this before. Not only is it invalid, it's plain ridiculous. It would be wrong for me to say that Jason and Piper have no relationship at all, because they do, they have not developed into a couple, or anything really near that. I think Jason hinted that he would try to distance himself away from Piper before finding out who Reyna is.

Just to ask you a question: Would you not be pissed if Percy ran off with some Roman girl and disregarded the memory of Annabeth? Then, why do you want Jason running off with Piper? Would you really like that to happen? Would that not, to a certain extent, make you a hypocrite?

**Wrap Up:**

People are going to have my ass for this chapter.

Piper is a Mary-Sue that I don't give a shit about, but she can develop as a character and come out of her Mary-Sue shell. She doesn't have to be another cardboard cut-out, or another Bella Swan. She had great potential. I actually might like her.

I think people should really hop off of Piper and Jason's dick with their relationship. It will unfold guys! Four books left! Stop worrying about it! Yeah, the fanfictions about this couple can be really awesome, but people are already taking sides in the Piper vs. Reyna thing, and we don't even know Reyna. Just chill guys. I understand how potential love triangles get you hyped up, but chillax, bro!

**A/N:**

"**WHY YOU BE HATIN?" CHALLENGE!**

**I want you to make the rest of Piper's rant, using all of the things mentioned. You don't have to use people you don't know. You can start the story by using what I said before I interrupted the rant. This would obviously **_**not**_** be a rated K fic, so I'm accepting T-M. PM me the link once it's finished, and I'll make a Piper Rant community. You guys would get to pick the best one. Winner gets a prize! **

**There are probably a whole bunch of holes in my argument. I think there is.**

**A lot of people are going to disagree with me. People are going to find holes in my arguments concerning Piper, and are gonna make arguments to defend her. Hey, I might even get my first flame. :D **

**Questions, comments, concerns, arguments, points, and flames are to be reviewed or PM'd so I can reply back. You can get featured if you say more than "You're absolutely right." or "You're wrong."**

** I swear.**

**People are either going to absolutely despise me, or absolutely love me. I'm open to either one. :D**

**Review guys!**

**Ta-ta!**


	5. Replies To Reviews 2!

**A/N: *sighs* Let's get this shit over with. Bitches be all up on my dick and shit. Bitches be REVIEWING, man. Little do they know, this story is to take over the world…**

**Oh, wait, am I being filmed/read right now? Forget everything I just said.**

**This will actually be a more serious chapter, as I take your reviews seriously, and the reviews caused be to get into business mode. I have actually replied with personal stuff about me, so that's big, too.**

**Let me tell you, the feedback from last update was phenomenal. Just really amazing. My phone was ringing off the hook because my email is connected to my phone. Feel free to blow up my phone more. :D You pay me in feedback, that's my paycheck for writing stories.**

**Because the feedback was so awesome and plentiful, I have to do an early reply! :D**

**That's awesome.**

**I will probably have to do one more, so one can go up with the next profile.**

***cracks neck and knuckles* Let's get started.**

_**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. My opinions are my opinions. I do not express or represent anyone else's opinions. I don't associate with Rick Riordan in any way, shape, or form.**

PJO & FRIENDS

Star in

WHY YOU BE HATIN?

**MY REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**Remember, this is a part of the story. Don't skip over it, or I will feed you to Mrs. O'Leary. **

**That is all. :D**

**Vivid Tear**** chapter 4: Draco Malfoy**

**I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but whatver.**

**I AM NOT A FREAK. D:**

**Anyways, I totally agree with you about Piper. I also claim partial credit on the scenario. ;)**

**Write more~ Who's next? I beg of you, do Leo.**

**Pwease? I'll gwive you a cwookie! :D **

You know the only reason I feature you is because you're my buddy? :D

Please, and I mean _please_, don't go to the Harry Potter archive and ask who Draco Malfoy is. Pssh, only the sexiest bastard nemesis of Harry Potter alive. I'm not even talking about Tom Felton, I' m talking about Draco Malfoy.

Yes, you have credit on the scenario. I'll give you that. :D

My big question is: who really hates Leo? I love Leo, everyone loves Leo that I know of.

I would have to find people who dislike or are indifferent to Leo. This goes for everyone reading, PM me if you are one of those people who have opinions on Leo. :D

**AnastasiaPhoenix16**** chapter 4: Ha! (wipes tear) I love you for this. I really do. Even though I hate Jason Grace (cough) with the fiery passion of one thousand suns (cough) it's still cool to see someone else's opinion. Rachel is probably my most favorite character, because she's mortal (like me!) and I know what it's like...(inserts dramatic sob here)...to like someone, and THEN, to have him ripped away from a girl who's lighter skinned, skinnier, prettier, can do magic...**

**Common sense: Stop ranting about Selena Gomez and get back to the point. Besides, you got over him...**

**Me: (sobbing) SHE'S GONNA GET LOGAN NEXT! SHE'S GONNA GET HIM, I TELL YOU!**

**CS: (pauses) *SMACK***

**Me: (sniff) Sorry, insecurities talking. Anyway, yeah, I like Rachel, and sometimes it kinda irritates me when people portray her as a brat that loves to destroy Percabeth. Because she isn't. Really.**

**Piper...honestly, as I reread the Lost Hero over and over again, I'm beginning to like her less and less. She just...is too perfect. As you said, too pretty, too smart..."Oh, look at me, I'm Piper McLean and I steal things to get attention."**

**Oh, please. I will personally give you FIFTY FREAKING DRACHMAS if Drew has a better sob story than her (and she will, she has to have a reason to be that much of a brat) Personally, I'm leaning towards team Jayna...**

**So yeah, there's my little shpiel (is that how you spell it?) on the whole thing. Love the story! Update soon! Maybe for the next chapter, you could do Drew or Reyna.**

**Peace!**

I'm guessing that was a huge Wizards of Waverly Place rant. :D I have not watched that show in a million years. What's going on now? Anyway, Rachel Elizabeth Dare is either really loved, or really hated. Both reasons can be irrational, but it leans more on the hated side. I understand you love for Rachel, she's the most badass mortal besides Sally Jackson (shooting a shotgun, anyone?). :D

I'm gonna take a wild guess here, and say you don't like Jason Grace. Just a crazy idea. :D

Drew's a bitch because she's a stereotypical Aphrodite mean girl cardboard cut-out. But, I'm gonna make that bet anyways, because Rick Riordan is unpredictable. Well, to an extent, but still unpredictable. Swear on the River Styx, and it's on.

**PiperMcLeanRoxs ****chapter 4: YOU BITCH! PIPER IS 1,000,000X BETTER THAN YOU IDIOT!**

**Piper doesn't think shes pretty, I don't either! So immeadiatly i'm a MARY-SUE! Piper is insecure, brave, and athelitic. I am all those so right away i'm a Mary-Sue. Maybe your a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu for pointing out peoples flaws! LISTEN TO PINKS PERFECT MABYE IT WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON! I can wrestle a boy at my school to the ground in under 1 minute! OOOOO LOOK MARY-SUE! I am in all accellarated groups! OOOOO MARY-SUE! Back off or I will be flaming you more. How about I take your dad away from you! Huh? How would feel? LIKE SHIT THATS WHAT! NOW DON'T CRITISZE BADLY YOU FUCKING SKANKY BITCH. Go Jasper!**

**chapter 1: *sniffles* I'm SO SO SO SORRY if I hurt your feelings. Its just i'm exactly like Piper and I have been bullied since Kindergarten. When I sung in the talent show I heard "Too fake, she did lip sync" *burst into sobs* or in the cross country meet "oh here comes the skanky bitch whos mommy paid her in" i'm just really insicure. My parents are divorced, i'm ugly, and my mom says i'm stupid. *sniffles* Sorry again just i'm really close to Piper.**

**Sorry,**

**Krazykat & Koolkat**

Just to let you know, you will NEVER hurt my feelings in a flame. NEVER.

That goes for anyone. Flame me. Your flames will get featured, and my responses will never be mean. I may lose a bit of respect for you, but that's it.

But, this girl right here, I respect you so, so much. I adore you, dude.

I understand where everything came from. You see a part of yourself in a character, and when that character is attacked you feel attacked. I understand this completely and wholly.

No one who is a living, breathing human creature on the planet Earth is a Mary-Sue.

I'm going to use me as an example

I despise my father with a burning passion. He's a coward, and asshole, and a bastard. He has never made an effort to be a part of my life. I would say "fuck you" at him if someone took him away.

I am constantly outshined by my star football brother, and my little brother's imagination and overall life. I get fewer things than them, constantly. My mother does not do it intentionally.

I love my mother so, so much, and I don't get reassured that she loves me a lot of the time.

I thirst for my mom's undivided attention for just one hour.

Overall, my family is messy, and I love them all, except my dad. Does that make me a Mary-Sue?

No. 

I have been constantly bullied and teased. I have felt like more pieces of shit than a sewer filled with human waste. It hurts, a lot. Does that make me a Mary-Sue?

No.

I'm very intelligent. In the seventh grade, I took the SAT and scored 50% or above the college-bound seniors who take the test. I'm in high advanced classes.

Does that make me a Mary-Sue?

No

I'm annoying, I sometimes come off as arrogant, I have major daddy issues, I'm rather lazy, I have a possession problem, and so much more.

I'm not perfect, guys. I fuck up constantly at life. I will probably fuck up on this story a lot.

The reason Mary-Sues are Mary-Sues is because they are unrealistically perfect, and the most annoying part is, they sometimes take real life situations and contort them until it's unbelievable. My back story could very be a Mary-Sue's. The difference is I'm majorly affected in negative ways by what has happened in my life. I don't like eyes on me because I'm not used to it. As ridiculous as it is, I have a small fear of older men because of my dad and how my mother got molested at an young age. I sometimes come off as arrogant or over confident because I have little confidence and sometimes put up that front because people are generally attracted towards confident people. I am motherly and maternal to everyone because that's what I feel I didn't get. I don't like to work sometimes because that's a rather pessimistic side of me and I think my work won't be acknowledged anyway.

A Mary-Sue would have none of the trauma, affects and scars I have. They don't have any of the scars you have, either.

Here is my quote for you,

"_Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful; They can all get fucked, just stay true to you."_

Eminem, "Beautiful"

I am not going to pretend that words don't hurt like shit. They do. I will be the first person who tells you that Sticks and Stones is bullshit. Words are my everything, I know their power. It is sometimes impossible to brush them off. People don't know the power of words they don't know how to wield them, so they abuse them. People will hurt you with words; it's inevitable. Just know who you are as a person, and never let anybody take sight of that. People who say shit like "skanky bitch who's mom paid her in" should be disregarded anyway. Fuck. Them. They should mean absolutely nothing to you. If you're mom says you're stupid, here's the best revenge: Be successful. I'm not saying treat you mom like I treat my dad, I'm saying when you excel in whatever you do in life, say, "FUCK YOU" to her, as she's an asshole for calling her own daughter stupid anyway. Success is the best revenge. It WILL get better, dude.

You probably are an amazing person. You're smart, brave athletic, but you're not perfect. I consider Piper a Mary-Sue because she seems to be unrealistically perfect and ridiculously clichéd.

NEWSFLASH: You are better than Piper McLean.

I believe that scars sometimes make people stronger as a person. I am able to have a realist's point-of-view because I like to see things and people and ideas for what and who they are, not for what I think or what I want them to be. This is rare, as you may know, in people today. My realist's point-of-view helps me become a debater, as I can defend or protect anything, as I'm flexible enough not to stick to my own personal opinions when debating.

You are probably stronger as person. I won't pretend to know you, but you probably are.

Again:

F.T.H.

Fuck The Haters. That's an acronym that I personally live by. As long as they don't have a reason for hating on you, brush them off. If someone told me my Piper argument was very weak, I would look back, she what it is, and probably agree with them. That's not a hater. You know your haters.

This was a long response, but who cares?

FTH.

Keep on keepin' on.

**bestgyrl**** chapter 3: TREY SONGS! But, I digress about him being the sexiest man alive. We'll get to that later.**

**Yes, I know that Percy can get tired. I kind of scoured the internet for just the first two chapters of Son of Neptune, telling me that. But what that tiny neglected part f me keeps screaming, "Feed your cat!" J/K. I don't even have a cat.**

**It's actually screaming that Percy would probably mop the floor with Jason before he ever thought about getting tired. I mean, he's *SPOILER* gone three days (or more. I remember it being three or four) without any real rest, and really no memory, being chased by monsters that don't die and can rip him up at any second. I think that he can handle Jason a little bit.**

**And I never really gave thought to Jason getting his weapon back. My best guess, Zeus will give him a new weapon or something.**

**As for a last comment, Mindless Behavior are the hottest freaking boys on earth!**

We'll get to Trey Songz and Mindless Behavior later.

The first chapter is on Rick Riordan's website (.com), and the second chapter is on Youtube. I'll put the link on my page if I can get it.

Why does everyone seriously think Percy can pwn Jason? I mean, like I said, it would be super close, and a whole bunch of psychological and mental points would go in it, but if I had to pick one just off physical, it would be Jason. I'm just saying.

Jason did get Juno's weapon at the end of Lost Hero, but I think something happened to that.

Last comment: Don't you EVER put Mindless Behavior and Trey Songz together. EVER, dude. Aren't they like four twelve-year-olds? I don't like their music, but that's beside the point. Trey Songz is, indeed, the sexiest man on Earth. If anybody has anyone sexier, review. I won't trash on Mindless Behavior, I'm just saying, Trey Songz is HOT.

HOT.

HOTTER THAN APOLLO ON HIS BEST DAY.

All caps rages over.

:D

**Giselle Pink I have 1 comment**** chapter 4: Yeah... And I've been teased on several occasions... Also messed with...**

**But usually I was ignored. As if somebody had said 'Yeah, don't talk to the homeschooled girl UNLESS it's an insult...'**

**I, much like Piper, ignored them, pointed out THEIR flaws. And laughed at their idiot-ness. IDIOT-NESS.**

**I still curse them in my head, because it's FUN.**

**Also, I don't care much for Piper, I hope she gets a little more defined because I have a soft spot for her...**

**._.**

I understand.

I'm not gonna say I understand the whole issue, but I understand.

I believe homeschoolers are pretty awesome, as I've met some, and thy seem to be cooler than us go-learn-in-a-building-ers.

"Pssh, I'm so cool, I learn in my own comfortable environment."

Yeah, I respect those people. :D

I understand why you sympathize with her. I get that.

That's all I really have to say….

*awkward silence*

*rocks on feet*

*cricket sound*

Um, let's continue, shall we?

**Music-Mystery Lover**** chapter 4: Hey! Well, first, you're this is awesome. You really did make very believable and pretty much unarguable deductions. I'm just going to put my opinions on here rather than post three different reviews on the previous chapters...Wayy too lazy for that :P **

**Anyway! **

**Rachel: I think you were spot on for Rachel. She isn't any of the things people accuse her of being, and I simply don't understand why people hate on her so much. I guess it's because she almost "stole" Percy from Annabeth, but that is absolutely ridiculous. I actually really like Rachel (anyone who can hit Kronos in the eye with a blue hairbrush has my vote! :P) She's a respectable character and really cool too :) I wouldn't exactly blame people for using her as a villain in most high school stories; I would possibly make her do the same, just because we need somebody to be evil (I now suggest Drew though) :) Yea, so I'm done on my rant of Rachel. Yay! **

**Jason: I would prefer Percy over Jason simply because we know more about him. We barely know Jason compared to Percy, but I like/love both of them. Right now, it's still Percy, but maybe by the end of the HoO series, it would switch to Jason. I like to know more about characters before choosing my favorite. As for Percy vs. Jason, I would honestly choose Percy, not because I favor him, but because Percy is so unpredictable, it's hard to figure out what he'll do next. He's still one of the best sword fighters Camp Half-Blood has ever seen, so who knows? Then again, Jason also has a good chance of winning, due to his large rigorous training, but Rick Riordan is also hard to predict, so it's possible that there might be not be a fight after all. As for characteristics, Jason is more serious than Percy, which I like, but I must admit, I miss Percy's playful attitude. Percy knows how to break tension while Jason adds to it. I'm mot sure which one I like better, but I'll figure it out sometime :)**

**Piper: Although I do agree that Piper is a total Mary-Sue, I still like her to an extent. I'm not sure of the reason, but I do :P Yes, she is rather obsessive over Jason, but she's an Aphrodite girl, so it's kinda expected. I do think that she should have told her friends about her father's situation earlier, but as I think about it, I'm not sure if I would be able to tell anyone that my father's in danger, knowing perfectly well that he could be killed the second I say something. I'm not sure if I like or dislike her more, but I am hoping to read more into her character. As for the Piper/Jason/Reyna love triangle, I would hate it if Reyna happened to be Jason's girlfriend, going crazy searching for him while he's just messing around with Piper (unless Reyna ends up being absolutely horrible or something like that) But who know? Maybe Reyna is just a little girl that Jason loved like a little sister. Even if she is his girlfriend, I don't think Riordan would really indulge in that too much. This is PJO, people, not Twilight. There wouldn't be much romance in the book, considering to most people, the world ending will be more of the concern than who Jason will choose to date. **

**Anyway, I'm done with my wayy too long review :P Sorry about that btw. Son of Neptune is coming out soon! [insert fangirl squeal here] Can not wait! Well, I'm out. Later!**

First: No review is too long. :D

Second: I fangirl scream with you.

Third: I also fangirl scream because the trailer/commercial comes out for the Hunger Games tomorrow. Any Hunger Games fans out there? :D

Rachel: I agree with you on her.

Jason: I don't think I've said this enough: I know you like Percy better because you know more about him. Again, did I not touch up on that subject enough? I'm not chewing any of you out; I'm just kinda worried I didn't get that point across. My whole Jason vs. Percy thing is that yes, Percy is very unpredictable, like the sea, that could be a downside somehow. Jason is very disciplined and that could go against him of for him, just like Percy. I think I covered that last reply to review.

Piper: My Jason-Piper-Reyna idea is similar to yours. We don't know Reyna, and I hope I got that point across un Piper's chapter. I agree that that being rather obsessed over Jason would be an Aphrodite thing, thanks for pointing that out. :D Like I said, I don't like Piper, I don't dislike Piper, I just don't give a shit about her. And, thank you for saying this: THIS IS NOT TWILIGHT. My input on love triangles was in Piper's profile, but I agree wholeheartedly.

JUST FYI: Does anybody who's read the SoN first chapter think Percy seems more mature and rather sexy? I'm just saying. :D I never shared that with anyone, but it's rather awesome. :D

**CookieHunterOfArtemis **** chapter 4: Hmm, I'm kinda in two minds about Piper. I mean, I think the charmspeaking thing is a little original, but also typical. I mean, kids of Aphrodite. It kinda makes sense that that there's a way for them to get whatever they want. But I also disagree with you a bit on Jason. She doesn't seem obsessed to me, just...possessive, ya know? The fake memories were pretty real, so it's not that much of a shock that she is. Possessive, I mean. But it might just be that I'm a horrible Sue/Stu judge. Maybe she is a Sue, lots of people think so. But overall, she definitely is NOT. My favorite character. I don't hate her, but still. Not my fav. In my opinion? Leo is WAY more epical than her. Can you do him next? He's got the fire powers, and the tool belt, and the funnyness. Does anyone hate him? I dare you to find someone who does. lol**

**Review, review, review, I just reviewed you!**

OPD.

Piper has OPD over Jason.

I'm kidding. :D Some people call her possessive, other people say they're wrong and call her obsessive. Maybe she's both. :D I don't even know if OPD is real.

Yes, the charmspeaking think is rather typical, but I think it's great that it's not turn-of-the-century like Leo's power, and that would add to her Sueness.

Mary-Sue/Gary-Sue opinions and definitions vary from one person to another. From your definition, she might not be, that's okay. I think she is from my definition.

People actually want me to do a Leo profile! I don't know anyone who doesn't like Leo! I adore Leo. :D

**smartone101**** chapter 4: Personally, I don't like Jason, Piper, or Leo. I don't hate them, but I don't like them that much either. Personally, I prefer the minor characters, mainly: Ethan Nakamura, the Stolls, and Michael Yew. I don't know about TLH characters...Piper's too morose. Leo, at least to me, tries to hard to be funny. And Jason. Don't even get me started on Jason. First of all, it does not seem right to me that Thalia has abrother. For one thing, why would she never have told her closest friends about it? My friends know my whole crazy past...course I'm not Thalia, either. And another thing, this whole Roman camp deal. That is muy strange. One last thing...I much prefer the Greek camp. And not just because the first five books were the Greeks. Ah, I'll let thw quotes talk...**

**Jason: The Roman camp stands for strength, honor, disipline-**

**the Stolls: yuck!**

**I, personall, agree with the Stolls. yuck.**

**Oh, yeah, FYI: Alexander the Great was not Greek. He was Macedonian. He admired the Greeks(who doesn't?), but was not Greek himself. Just saying.**

**-smartone101**

I didn't say that Alexander the Great was Greek, did I? Because that would've been embarrassing.

I know Alexander the Great was Macedonian. I just hope I really didn't say he was Greek. I compared him and Julius Caesar to Jason and Percy not because of Roman vs. Greek, if that's why you pointed that out.

I feel like I have a huge stain on the back of my pants that no one's telling me about. I didn't say he was Greek, right? RIGHT?

:D

At first, the whole Thalia not telling anybody about Jason made me wonder, too. But, there are several probable reasons why.

One, she was a tree for a good part of her life.

Two, if Luke knew, he died with the secret.

Three, Juno would have some influence over what Thalia thought and did about her brother.

Four, it would rather painful for her to tell anyone.

Three, after she came back from being a tree, she had problems of her own.

Five, she had to move on.

Are you a person who doesn't like Leo much? I mean, just a bit? Because I need you, as some people want a Leo, chapter, and I don't know anyone who hates Leo.

I don't know if I like Roman or Greek yet. I will probably like Roman better, as I liked the Roman Empire better.

**Silents-in-the-Library**** chapter 4: Basically, I've been doing a bunch of thinking, and here is my conclusion.**

**I think RR kinda messed up. **

**Don't kill me - I just think that he had such a great oppurtunity to make Jason an amazing likeable character. Instead, he made this... monstrosity. **

**Ditto Piper. Well, actually no. I'm guessing he has some plans for her, but she was completely awful during the whole thing. I'm just praying they develop actual personalities/flaws in TSON...**

**-Silents**

So, you don't like Jason?

I respect that.

What don't you like about Jason?

I really do hope the characters develop, also.

But, hey, even RR has his weaknesses. :D

**Serenade Of Water**** chapter 1: You are one amazing author. **

**I'm happy to see someone who does not hate a character simply because said character was a love interest to the main one.**

**And I absolutely agree with all your arguments.**

**Rachel is an awesome Oracle and mortal who doesn't deserves to be hated on for such petty reasons.**

**Okay, I admit she was the love interest to Percy but for those two simple reasons: **

**1. Seaweed Brain introduce her to his world. The one where Rachel belongs.**

**Is it so bad to love someone who brought you to your 'home' and is utterly attractive as well?**

**2. Did everyone forget that Aphrodite wanted to give Percy an exciting love life filled with anguish and indecision? **

**Unfortunately, the third victim of this scheme was none other then our favorite red-head whom luckily did not get her heart broken by her 'distraction'.**

**Besides if we hate Rachel for being a possible love interest then what about Calypso?**

**She is after all Percy's biggest what-if.**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare is a mortal with the Sight so is Sally Jackson, May Castellan, Maria Di Angelo and Frederick Chase.**

**If you hate her for that reason, then you MUST hate the other four I mentioned. **

**Also, Rachel is the proof that you don't need to be a demigod to be awesome. **

**How many other people do you know hit the Titan Lord of Time in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush?**

**P.S.: Did you know, in Camp Half-Blood wiki, that the blue plastic hairbrush is listed as her weapon?**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare is not an annoying stupid house-breaker/poser/whore/snob.**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare ia kind, artistic, intelligent, open-minded, blunt and positive young woman who happens to be a beautiful environmentalist. Thank you very much.**

**For the Percabeth shippers, did you forget that in BoTL, she hinted at Percy that Annabeth had feelings for him?**

**Finally, Rick Riordan, in my eyes, is a person who hates prejudice.**

**Making the Athena kids blond is his way of saying that not all blonds are stupid. **

**Making Rachel non-snobbish is his way of saying that every girl born socialite would not turn out as Paris Hilton. **

**P.S.S: I was born in a family who raised me in a non-prejudicial environment.**

**I was surprised to find out people had those kinds of thoughts about you just because of your hair color, likes, sexual orientation and nationality, etc.**

**P.S.S.S: Did you know that Urban Dictionary, a site on the net, made Paris Hilton as the synonym of snob?**

**P.S.S.S.S: I'm so sorry if you feel like I flame you in some parts of my rant. When someone ask me to justify my arguments, I tend to write like I'm talking to everyone and not one person. Also, you made me write my review on paper before I started typing it. Your arguments struck a chord inside of me.**

**Thanks for reading my rant and have a great day.**

**Be prepared for the review I planned for Jason and Piper.**

I agree with everything you have said.

That's really all I can say, putting it bluntly. :D

Again, flames don't hurt me at all. That wasn't even a flame! :D You justified your arguments in a very thorough way. I'm glad I struck something inside of you.

I'm going to let you in on a secret. I am born and raised in the south. I still live here. I'm an African-American. I have actually been raised around people who discriminate, whether it be white people who don't like me and other black people or black people who say that all white people are bastards, I've been around them all. I've grown up in an environment of prejudice, and yet I've formed my own opinions and decisions in life. I discriminate against no one, and welcome everyone.

:D

**11Lil'MissWriter11**** chapter 4: Dear Alexander Caesar,**

**I'm sorry, but I have to politely disagree with you. Now, there is no denying that she has some aspect of Mary sue-ness in her (or a lot of Mary-sue-ness… but anyway, that's not the point!), but then again, I've seen plenty of characters much worse. It's only been one book and, like Jason, we don't know piper yet! Sure! She might be a bit clichéd when she defeats Drew at the end but what was Rick supposed to have her do? The Piper McLean I saw on the quest wasn't going to back down and let Drew continue her dictatorship. Sure Rick could've done it a little more realistically, but this is a freaking book! Like you said, this kind of stuff only happens in books and movies, I'll remind you- it IS a book. And bland? Not a chance. Piper has an attitude, remember? She has a strong personality and she's not afraid to voice her opinion. Now your argument about her Mary-sue-ness. First, I'm sorry, but I'm going to tear down your argument of the rich factor. You said she's the perfect pretty-but-doesn't-try-to-be, rich-but-doesn't-want-to-be. Remember! The same with Rachel! But you defended her against a hoard of Rachel-haters! You can't possibly defend Rachel, saying these are good qualities and prosecute piper for the same qualities without being a huge hypocrite! Sorry, look, I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm making a point. Even though I disagree with you on that subject, you're right. She is obsessed with Jason. And "The Lost hero" never said she was exactly good at fighting, she just charm-spoke the monsters into letting her kill them, that doesn't exactly take skill with a weapon to kill them from there.**

**My wrap-up:**

**Sure, a bit Mary Sue-ish but we haven't even had a chance to see whether she'll mature like you said (we didn't find Annabeth's fatal flaw until the second book). Ok, yes, she's obsessed with Jason but if I had a friend for three months, then a boyfriend for two weeks and you learn all of the time you spent with them was fake and he doesn't remember anything about you (or himself for that matter) it would make me want to think about it a lot, especially considering the fact that where as you know they're fake, you still have the mist-influenced memories of him.**

**Now, this is in no way, shape or form a flame. I'm just proving a point and I think you'll find that I'll be your number 1 debater. I think you have a lot of good points but if there are holes in your argument, I WILL point them out.**

**11Lil'MissWriter11**

**Peace, Love, Happiness, Hope, Faith!**

Why does everyone think they're flaming me when they say their opinions?

You're not!

I'm glad you understand that. :D

I'm glad you took my invitation to fill up the numerous holes in my argument I know that I have and to disagree with me.

I'm glad you're my number one debater, as I like debating with you. :D

I call her bland _because_ of her attitude and strong personality. It's too generic and typical for me. I've seen it too many times. While, yes, both Rachel and Annabeth have attitudes and strong personalities, they made it their own. Their flaws and scars make the personality and attitude personalized. I don't think Piper achieved that.

I'm going to admit this, because it's true:

I WAS A HYPOCRITE.

As soon as you said it, I realized it was pretty true.

Rachel and Piper do have some of the same qualities, and while I defended Rachel, I used it against and didn't defend Piper in the same arguments.

I won't try to justify this much, but the main argument I'm putting up is:

Piper does not have redeeming qualities.

At least, I don't see any. There may be some.

I told you about Annabeth and Piper. They are alike, but like I said, Annabeth has redeeming qualities, whether negative or positive.

This is the same case for Rachel and Piper.

All of them have clichés, though.

An example:

Cliché: They have money but they don't want it.

Rachel: doesn't want to be rich or use her power of money because of how the money is made.

Piper: All she wants is attention, not money, because money can't buy love.

Both are rather clichéd. But, tell me, which one is more clichéd and which one is more believable?

People's opinions on which one is more believable vary, but I say Rachel's.

Piper's is more clichéd.

Piper would be more acceptable to me if her clichéd personality and style was somehow manipulated for me to disregard her clichés. Both Annabeth and Rachel have some clichés, but similar to Piper's, but they are twisted around and other traits and flaws outrank them that the clichés don't matter, they made the clichés their own, if that makes sense.

But, then again, like you pointed out, I would like to know Piper more before I make my full decision on her. I think I said this in her profile, but I just hope she goes through character development like Annabeth did.

What I put in that chapter was not my final opinion. It's what I think of her in the present time.

Thank you for filling out the holes, my number one debater. :D

It will be a pleasure debating with you more. :D

I don't think I announced this enough, but I agreed with almost everything you said.

I can't wait to read your reply.

**Serenade Of Water**** chapter 2: Hi Alexander Caesar. How are you?**

**Well, I hope you're ready because it's time for my Jason rant. **

**Once again, all your arguments are valid. I didn't know people hated Jason for being who he is.**

**Looks: Jason's father is Jupiter for Pluto's sake. Do you really think the god of the Sky had any ugly kids?**

**In Greek myths, Zeus considered beauty as the quality he found the most attractive. That is why the Twin Archers are Olympians.**

**Also, he is a Roman demigod trained ever since he was two. I'll be damned if he isn't muscular and strong.**

**And for his hair color, it's probably because he takes after his mother just like Bianca takes after her mom. Nico, Percy and Thalia takes after their dad.**

**Powers: Aerokinesis and Electrokinesis are abilities that children of Zeus/Jupiter shares with each other. **

**Jason has better control over his powers because Lupa probably trained him.**

**Weapon: He had a coin that could turn into a gladius or a spear. At the end of TLH, Juno gave him a sword to replace the one he lost and we don't know what it is capable of.**

**Personality wise: Jason is who he is because Roman Camp molded his personality into the perfect leader. **

**When you're trained to conquer or die, you tend to be more serious and less humorous.**

**His great sense of duty probably comes from the fact that he's a high-ranking official in a high-ranking legion whose decisions and actions might decide the fate of several other campers.**

**Which is probably the reason why he doubts himself so much.**

**The demigod son of Jupiter may be merciless but he was raised in an environment where weakness got you killed.**

**Only the strong survives in Roman Camp. He can't afford to be known as a soft person.**

**Achievements: Jason apparently took on Krios bare-handed.**

**Well, Jupiter's son needed to do something heroic just like Percy.**

**Is the consul of demigods and Praetor of the First Legion.**

**Lupa gave him those titles in recognition of all his years of service and because he earned them.**

**Patron: Juno became his patron because Jupiter gave his life to her as a way to placate her anger. **

**His father even named him Jason after her favorite mortal.**

**Hera does not try to kill him simply because the First Praetor is her Champion.**

**So, Percy and Jason are alike in more ways than one and yet are so different from each other.**

**But that does not mean that Jason Grace is the new Percy Jackson. **

**Besides, if Rick Riordan wrote a series for the Romans at the same time that he wrote one for the Greeks, **

**the PJO fans will be divided between Greek and Roman and all the Jayna shippers will bitch at Piper the same way the Percabeth shippers all did to Rachel when she was introduced as Percy's other love interest simply because she will be in the way of Jayna.**

**Besides, we don't even know who Reyna is. Best friend, Girlfriend, Ex, Sister of some sort or a potential lover that he never told his feelings for. Pluto, she might even be his worst enemy that he has a crush on. [sigh]**

**Well, time to wrap up this rant by wishing you a good day.**

**P.S: Juno has a backbone, not Hera.**

**The plan to bring the Greeks and Romans together was possible because Juno was the only one courageous enough to do something. **

**If Hera did not have a Roman form, Greeks and Romans would never ever meet each other. And she will never go against her husband's order.**

I agreed with everything you said.

I'm glad you pointed out a mistake I made. I think I said Hera had something with bringing the Romans and Greeks together, but you corrected me and said it was Juno. Hera would never go against Zeus' wishes, but Juno would go against Jupiter's.

I'm sorry this message is so brief, but you were pretty thorough. :D

**Serenade Of Water**** chapter 3: Hi! Let's start ranting.**

**Rome vs. Greece.**

**Both civilisations are awesome in their own. But their main differences are the reasons Romans and Greeks are so alike yet different.**

**After all, same godly parents, same family, same myths but a few personality traits that has been tweeked a bit.**

**Rome is militaristic, warlike, disciplined, serious and organised, It's like a wolf pack where only the strong survives.**

**Greece, on the other hand, is more lax and less serious than their Roman counterpart. Everyone takes it easy.**

**And I wonder if the Romans think they are better then the Greeks because Rome took over Greece.**

**Jason vs. Percy **

**The only thing I can say is:**

**May the best warrior win.**

**P.S: I am so happy to not suffer of the syndrome known as 'hate on people for no reason'.**

**P.S.S: I think Percy remembers Annabeth simply because she is his life line for the Achilles Curse. **

**P.S.S.S: Trey Songz.[for what reason?]**

A random thought I just had:

Roman military is similar to Hunger Games. The actual games.

I don't know if you've ever read the Hunger Games series (you should, though, it's amazing), but the game basically consists of 24 teenagers ranging from ages 12-18 fighting to the death in an environment called an arena, while having to survive the tricks in the arena.

Basically, conquer or die.

Hunger Games was actually inspired by the myth of Theseus and the labyrinth. You know, the one with the Minotaur, King Minos, the city-state of Crete, yada yada.

It's cool that they are related in that way.

That was actually just a random thought.

Again, I agreed with everything you said.

P.S. I'm glad I don't, too.

P.P.S. I actually didn't think of that answer. That was a good point.

P.P.P.S. The reason for that will be revealed at the end of this. :D

**The God Of FanFiction**** chapter 2: You could not be anymore wrong. except for the Hera/Juno part. PERCY WOULD WIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? PERCY WOULD WIN! sorry for the aptitude but everyone knows that.**

We state our opinions with valid points here.

Everyone knows that.

**soul61**** chapter 3: Alright, here we go again. But this time, it's a review AND your response. Only one, though, so don't worry. This review is in reply to bestgyrl's review.**

**So first argument, I was reading through it and thinking, well, basically exactly what you were thinking; Percy looses his invulnerability. This was stated by Hera/Juno in the second sneak peek of The Son of Neptune. So, I stand by my argument that Jason will win the possible disagreement between himself and Percy. So, I agree wholeheartedly with your comeback.**

**Second argument, I disagree with both of you. And before you get angry, here's my reasoning. Percy remembers Annabeth because he's in love with her. With the Greeks, it's way easier to find your true love because you're not all focused on honor and respect 24/7! Jason probably doesn't remember Reyna because it is not meant to be, unlike Percy and Annabeth. Jason and Reyna probably found things in common with each other through their training at the Roman camp, and eventually decided to go out or something. So with the Romans, you're becoming so set on winning and rules and honor, that you don't really know what true love is until it happens. I think Hera knew this. That's why Jason doesn't remember Reyna. That's why Percy remembers Annabeth. Hera knows who'll go with who, who's family. I rest my case.**

Why does everything I'll get angry if you disagree with me?

Do I really seem like that kind of person?

Do you think I say, "Disagree with me? Review!" and then when you actually do I flame you?

I'm not chewing you guys out, it's just that you don't have to apologize. :D

Nothing really to say for the first point.

Second point: You're right.

I agree wholeheartedly with you.

I can't even argue with that, and believe me, for about thirty seconds, I've tried.

:D

I'm kidding. But, for real, I agree. :D

**soul61**** chapter 4: Haha thanks for mentioning me! After reading this, it got me thinking. Piper is pretty, spunky, smart, caring, AND badass. So, it tears my heart out to say it, but Piper is probably a Mary Sue. However, my one argument is that it's only been ONE BOOK that she's been in. I mean, with Annabeth, we didn't really get to know her the first book, her history, her flaws, etc. So Piper may still have some hope left in her. I have faith in Rick Riordan to do at least that much! **

**How about some ideas? I think you should totally do Hera or Annabeth. For Hera: everyone's always hating on her! It'd be interesting to hear an argument for her defense. And for Annabeth: I personally think she's not a Mary Sue. Why? Because she's a lot deeper than that. She got practically kicked out by her mother at age seven. That doesn't sound very perfect to me. **

**Anyways, I love reading your creative rants so much! Update soon!**

**P.S. You're my virtual internet not-so-much-friend too! Haha:)**

You're welcome. :D

Like I said before, my opinions on Piper are not final. What I put on her profile was what I thought of her now. I hope she will develop during the books so I can update her profile and say I was going about her someday. :D

I think Hera might be a great challenge for me. :D

If you read my Jason chapter (which I know you did :D), you know I hate Hera with a burning passion of the depths of the everlasting lake of fire in Hell.

Yeah, it's that deep. :D

So it would cool to have to justify her case, and see my limits for having a realist's non-discriminate point-of-view when I debate.

I have already planned to do Annabeth. :D

People want me to do Leo, but I don't know anyone who hates Leo! I will have to Google some stuff. :D

P.S. Thank you, virtual internet not-so-much-friend. :D

**A/N: THIS A/N HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION.**

**This actually took longer than expected. :D**

**For the people who said Trey Songz or Draco Malfoy in your reviews:**

**You get to be in my next scenario!**

**You make a character and it gets to be in any of my future rants. This is still open for people who haven't reviewed my Piper or first reply to reviews chapter, but not for long! :D**

_**Form:**_

**Name:**

**Godly parent:**

**Gender:**

**Looks (anything you want):**

**History (one I could possibly make fun of, make it brief):**

**Clothes:**

**It's a very small form. :D**

**I put up a poll. It's about whom you want me to do next.**

**Leo Valdez**

**Hera**

**Annabeth Chase**

**Answer by this Tuesday. :D**

**A contest I'm holding:**

**I need a nickname for you guys. :D It's cheesy, I know.**

**It has to incorporate the word "rant". Many people review saying, "This is the end of my rant" or "let's start ranting!"**

**Whether it's rants, rant, ranting, ranter, ranters, whatever.**

**Prize will be mystery. :D**

**I have had no one answer my Piper rant challenge yet. :D**

**For details, it's in the bottom A/N of my Piper profile. :D**

**That is all. :D**

**I verbis pingunt, Alexander Caesar**


	6. Annabeth Chase

**A****/N: I know you feel like murdering me at the moment.**

**What is this? Like, three weeks late?**

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS.**

**School just happens to be an attention whore and takes up 90% of my day. The other 10% is eating, sleeping, and cleaning up. No writing time for me. D:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. My opinions are my opinions. I do not express or represent anyone else's opinions. I don't associate with Rick Riordan in any way, shape, or form.**

PJO AND FRIENDS

Star in

WHY YOU BE HATIN'?

**Profile Today:**

The Bane Of My Existence In This Story

**Name:**

Annabeth Chase

**Nickname(s):**

Wise Girl, Owl Head, Annie (I don't recommend calling her that), Anniebelle (courtesy of Mr. D)

**Gender:**

Female

**Age:**

16 (look at Jason Grace's age profile for details)

**Species:**

Demigod

**Known For:**

Dating Percy Jackson; being the daughter of Athena; a best friend of Thalia Grace's; aspiring architect; a badass with a dagger

**Love Interests:**

Percy Jackson (canon, fanfiction)

Luke Castellan (canon (?), fanfiction)

Thalia Grace (fanfiction)

Clarisse La Rue (fanfiction)

**Book Series:**

_Percy Jackson & the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus_

**Quote:**

"Annabeth: _Don't you ever feel like, what if the world really IS messed up? What if we COULD do it all over again from scratch? No more war. Nobody homeless. No more summer reading homework._ Percy: _I'm listening. _Annabeth: _I mean, the West represents a lot of the best things mankind ever did-that's why the fire is still burning. That's why Olympus is still around. But sometimes you just see the bad stuff, you know? And you start thinking the way Luke does: 'If I could tear this all down, I would do it better'. Don't you ever feel that way? Like YOU could do a better job I'd you ran the world?_

Percy: _Um...no. Me running the world would be kind of a nightmare._

Annabeth: _then you're lucky. Hubris isn't your fatal flaw._

_****_**Is accused of being:**

A bitch, Mary-Sue, lesser than Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Scenario:**

Actors Involved:

Percy Jackson

Apollo

Roshan Davis (courtesy of **bestgyrl. **I kinda raped and pillaged your character. :D)

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Annabeth Chase

WARNING: A very dramatic dramatization. OOC'ness. Not to be taken seriously.

Imagine Morning Mood by Edvard Grieg is playing.

Imagine it's playing while the supermegafoxyawesomehot Annabeth Chase is waking up.

Imagine she's the one actually playing while she's waking up.

So, you ask, how is that possible?

Because she's G like that.

As she fluttered her eyes open, she put her flute made of silver light down. Her cabin groaned, as this happened every morning.

She scowled at her cabin mates. "Shut the fuck up, you pussies."

But, wait, let's backtrack:

A flute made of silver light?

Because she's G like that.

As she went to her own personal ivory and golden shower (heh, golden shower), Roshan Davis came up to her, sleep still in her angry brown eyes. "Hey, how did get my dad's flute made of sun light? Don't deny you didn't have it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Hey, midget. Shut the fuck up, you prick. You like the shit I'm about make: small, brown, and ugly. Don't even talk about your pussy dad's flute. It sucks anyway."

Roshan's body was shaking in anger from the steady stream of bullets that were insults. Always prepared, she pulled out her bow and arrow and promptly shot Annabeth in the head.

After a second of being on the ground, dead, she got back up, completely alive.

Why?

Because she's G like that.

Roshan looked back into Annabeth's really awesome swagalicious sexy gray eyes. She turned gay.

Annabeth then walked to her shower, and then saw a sight that I would want to see. Maybe with Trey Songz, though.

Percy Jackson, in all is supermegafoxyawesomehotness, was showering, his golden wet torso highlighted with Apollo's sun.

See, most girls would just watch that all day.

But, the thing is, Percy was bathing in _her_ shower.

That, my friends, is not cool.

Annabeth walked over to her shower, pushed Percy in all his nakedness out of the shower, got naked, and started showering.

This happened in all but nine seconds.

Meanwhile, Apollo in all his bisexualness was staring at a naked Percy from his Maserati Spyder.

After Annabeth got out of the shower, somehow playing Für Elise on piano on the flute, Rachel Elizabeth Dare came up to her.

Rachel had a big smile on her face. "Hey, Annabeth! I see you're in one of those scenarios that that bastard A.C. made up! That's cool! I was the first one, you know, and I think the quality of these things is going down the drain, ya know?"

Annabeth sneered. "What do _you _want?"

Not being able to see death right in her face, Rachel still smiled and said, "I see you can play the piano on your flute. You wanna have a contest?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and replied, "Sure."

Annabeth sweetly played Morning Mood once again. Some mockingjays started to sing the melody all around her, even though mockingjays are from a completely different book series.

After Annabeth's performance, Rachel played Flight of the Bumblebee, Moonlight Sonata, and Beethoven's 5th Symphony on ten different instruments.

Yeah, shit just got real.

Long story short, Annabeth got her ass thoroughly whupped.

Because she's G like that.

Even though that really doesn't make since.

**My opinions:**

What I think about Annabeth?

Eh.

I mean, she's a great character and all, and she has great character depth and development, and we even share some of the same qualities. She's awesome.

But, eh.

Even though she's a really cool character, I don't care that much about her. It's _not_ the same as my "don't-give-a-shit" attitude about Piper, because Piper, in my opinion, is a terrible character. It's just I don't really have any strong opinions on her.

She's just, again, eh.

She's a borderline Mary-Sue, as some of you seem to agree with me, but she also has redeeming qualities, whether negative of positive.

Before I go any further, I would like to review some stuff with you. I know you're all intelligent human beings who don't need repetitive info, but this is just for reference.

Annabeth's fatal flaw is _hubris,_ or deadly pride. She believes she can do anything better than anyone, even the gods themselves. She thinks if the world was like an Etch-A-Sketch and she could just shake it to start over, she could draw a better one that anyone else. She can fix everything that's wrong in her life. She could turn Luke back from evil, she could get her mom and dad together, she could have a happy family and live with them, and, although this is not mentioned yet, she could live happily ever after with Percy, too. Unfortunately, we all know that happy endings don't exist. The one thing I like about PJO is that it is not all butterflies and rainbows and happiness. Not everything goes smoothly. At the end of PJO, the happy optimistic part of your mind thought that maybe things would turn out right, just this time. You learned that you were wrong, though, as Percy had gotten himself in deep shit unintentionally once again in HoO. You thought at the beginning of _The Last Olympian_ Silena and Beckendorf were the sweetest couple ever and _of course_ Beckendorf's not gonna die. Again, you were sadly mistaken after the tragic death of the son of Hephaestus. While some happy endings are inevitable, like the defeat of Kronos, there was some sadistic satisfaction in readers like you and I that everything's not perfect. I hate Twilight with a passion, but I'm gonna go ahead and admit something: I used to love them. Not for the stupid plot or the shallow characters or just the ridiculousness of it overall, because everything was happy. The guys were perfect and one-dimensional, no one good died, stuff like that. I used to like it before I started reading actual books and literature.

A Bitch: Annabeth Chase is accused of giving off a female dog vibe. This is said for numerous reasons.

1: She's controlling.

Well, that's kinda a part of her fatal flaw. I know it probably gets kinda annoying (not to me, but to other people), but you have to ask yourself: Does it help more than it hinders? How many times would Percy have been killed if he didn't do what Annabeth said? That's not saying that Annabeth is right all the time, but about ¾ of the time. The thing is part of Percy's personality is his unpredictable and non-controlled nature, like the seas themselves. He naturally doesn't like being told what to do, especially when it goes against his hero complex. He does what he feels is right. The only time that nature has ever wavered, even just a little bit, is when he is confronting Annabeth. Sometimes, even Annabeth doesn't win. An example of that is in _The Battle of the Labyrinth _in Mt. St. Helens when Annabeth wanted to stay with Percy, but Percy's fatal flaw and hero's complex got in the way. In fact, his fatal flaw was almost fatal that time. That shows you how strong fatal flaws are.

2: She's possessive.

This, my friend, is what we call in the business a psychological cause and effect.

LOL JK, I'm not in any business. I actually don't even know if that's what it's called.

**Remember this: I am no professional in psychology. I analyze data, make observations, and interpret them the best I can.**

If you read my replies to reviews 2 chapter, you have heard of some of my own personal psychological causes and effects. To name one of my head is that I have a fear of older men because of my dad and my mother's life. To analyze this, let's make charts! (children in background: yaaaayyyyyy!)

I like how children in movies and TV shows sometimes cheering for background sounds for no reason at all.

**Effect: **I have a small fear of older men.

**Cause: **Overall, the potential to overpower me, not only physically, but emotionally and mentally. My dad has done damage to me emotionally. My mother was molested at a young age, and since her innocence was taken, in her adult life has been trying to fulfill an emotional gap. When she dates a man, she gives everything in a short period of time, neglects needs (like me and my brothers) and fulfills the man's wants. (This is also an example of psychological cause and effect.) All she wants is wholehearted love, for her, it's a necessity. She would give virtually anything up for love, even though she does not want to admit it. It's her fatal flaw. My brothers and I each have different a dad. Keep in mind, my mom isn't a whore, all she wanted was emotional and mental love, but mistakes that for physical. I have never been touched sexually, of physically for that matter, but I see the effects on my mother, which also contributes to my fear. The men my mother has dated have also tried to interact with my brothers and I, and that contributes to my fear also. They all have had the potential to overpower me, but they haven't, but it's still a fear of mine.

**Effect:** Annabeth is a very possessive person, not only of worldly objects, but of her friends.

**Cause:** Let's start with her home life, her life not at Camp Half-Blood. When she lived with her dad and her stepmother and stepbrothers, we can insinuate that she had nothing of her own. Her stepmother did not want her there, her dad listened only to the stepmother, and Mrs. Chase and Mr. Chase's kids probably got everything: attention, toys, and friends, whatever. She was, for lack of a better phrase, neglected as a child. I repeat this again: I don't have any special degrees and PhD's in psychology. But, I think Annabeth could've taken a road to being an attention whore, if she hadn't met Luke and Thalia, hadn't discovered Camp Half-Blood, and hadn't been widely accepted by not only her godly half-siblings, but by everyone in camp. Chiron was also a big part of this, as he was a fatherly figure for her. Her relationship with Percy helped that even more, even five years later after she came to camp. Her effect could've well been thriving for attention, which I consider a common effect of being neglecting at home (from my observations, I AM _**NOT**_ A PSYCHOLOGIST), but her effect is possessiveness. She had never had anything to call her own except the clothes on her back until she met Luke and Thalia. She could call them her friends, and that would probably feel really good to her. They were _her _friends. They were _hers._ She does not like people messing with her stuff, because it's _her _stuff. She has a fear that people will try to revoke her possessions, like, _"Oh, this was a mistake! You're still not worthy enough of anything. You're a piece of _**shit**_. _**Shit **_doesn't have things. Why do you think you ran away? Do you think they actually _**missed**_ you? Those are lies." _It is not really evident as it was years ago, as she has matured. Not that this fear has actually gone away, it's still there, though maybe not as strong. As you mature, you learn the art of covering thoughts and feelings and fears up. On top of that she's a demigod. She is forced to mature faster. On top of _that,_ she's a daughter of Athena. She matures even faster than a demigod. On top of _**that**_**, **she is Percy's brain, Percy's rational, logical side. She has to give off cold and calculating sometimes. While her mature mask wavers sometimes, naturally, her fears are usually very well covered up. When you analyze something, whether a person, thing or idea, you don't particularly look for normalities, nor abnormalities, but for seams, for cracks, for loopholes. That's one of her seams.

Mary Sue: She is thought to be perfect.

Now, as I've discussed this before, everyone has their own definition for Mary-Sue. For the purposes of this chapter and rest of the story, the definition will forever be this:

**Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu (n):** A character whose positive and/or perfect and/or talented qualities **outweigh **their negative and/or imperfect and/or untalented qualities (called **redeeming qualities**); _a character whose personality and/or parts of personality and/or qualities are considered __**clichés**__, "cardboard cut-outs", or __**stereotypical**__ "styles" that are presented and/or __**manipulated**__ in a way that are not considered __**creative**__, "twisted around", or fulfill __**creative license**__._ **Clichés** and "styles" **include but are not limited to** punk, emo, goth, prep, hip-hop, scene, indie, misunderstood, tomboy, rich but doesn't want to be, beautiful but doesn't want to be, tomboy, "rags-to-riches", Cinderella stories, fairy tale stories, Romeo and Juliet complex, Shakespearian complex, Twilight complex, complete opposites, forbidden relationships, overly melodramatic, overly tragic, overly humorous, overly romantic, girl-next-door, boy-next-door, don't-give-a-damn-because-I-can't-be-hurt-again-because-I'm-so-tortured-inside-and-have-major-inner-turmoil, etc.

I know that's probably a long definition to reference and remember, so I'll probably post this definition on my profile, or post it at the top of every chapter for reference.

This definition is also up for debate. If you feel like this definition shouldn't be widely accepted by the "Why You Be Hatin'?" community, tell me.

Heh, "Why You Be Hatin'?" community. That sounds like someone actually takes me seriously.

I consider Annabeth a borderline Mary-Sue.

She is smart, pretty, athletic, a good fighter, is possessive of her boyfriend, has a tragic past, was involved in love triangles (not just one, but TWO), etc.

She's smart because she's a daughter of Athena and helps her supporting role for Percy; she's athletic because she's a demigod, has been on the run and on quests multiple times, and eats healthy as she's a demigod and you can't eat that much unhealthy at CHB; she's a good fighter because of experience; she's possessive of her boyfriend for all the reasons I just mentioned like a billion paragraphs ago; her tragic past, while somewhat clichéd, fit her very well and helped her personality more than it hindered; and her love triangles with Percy and Luke and then Percy and Rachel did not hinder the plot line, even though I'm getting tired of love triangles in _every fucking piece of literature I read-_

I'm sorry for that last part. It got out of hand.

I loved her relationship with Percy and Luke. That was one of the best love triangles that I have ever read about. Annabeth never loved Luke, as we learned when he was dying in _The Last Olympian,_ he was a brother to her. This would be considered emotional character development, as her feelings for him were hinted at love, a crush at the very least. While we did learn she did have a crush on him, it was a misinterpretation of feelings. Well, I wouldn't even call it a misinterpretation, she did have feelings for Luke, and up to that moment of his death, still had feelings for Luke. I bet you money that she only realized the words she said there were true when they came out of her mouth for the first time. Luke loved Annabeth, though, as shown many times. He loved her a lot, which is tragic. This may be the hopeless tragic romantic side of me talking, but I bet a part of her still loves him. Luke is to Annabeth is what Calypso is to Percy. Calypso and Luke will always be Percy and Annabeth's biggest what ifs. Percy truly loved Calypso, and Annabeth truly loved Luke. The thing is the kind of love Percy and Annabeth may have is not there yet. It will take time, patience, work, energy, trust, emotional giving and taking, so much more. They don't love each other yet. They are both too smart and mature to think whatever they have is love. They are in a very serious legit relationship.

Annabeth loved Luke because he truly cared about her, he was her first attention from a guy, and she looked up to him, probably more reasons than I'm thinking of right now. Percy really never understood Annabeth's feelings for Luke, why she always tried to defend him and the way she still looked up to him after he betrayed everyone. Faith and loyalty and trust are very, _very _hard things to earn, ergo very, _very_ hard things to give up. No matter what anyone tells you, "It's gonna be hard to earn my trust but really easy to lose it", it's not true. Trust, loyalty and faith are pieces of your heart and mind. When you receive them, you don't want them to leave you. When you give them away, you give someone the power to tear you to shreds, and it's not easy to do that. When Luke betrayed Annabeth's trust, she did not want to believe it. When this happened, she did not speak with her mind, but with her heart. I am not going to pretend I have ever loved someone. I have not. But, I have had very close friends betray me. It hurts. _It fucking hurts._ I cannot imagine the pain Annabeth was in.

Percy loved Calypso because was she was literally the most perfect person for him, in all sense of the word. She was beautiful, elegant, graceful, and perfect. They would not have to grow old together; they would live peacefully, frozen in their age, time but distant myth. The island itself was beautiful. All the weight he would have on his back would be nonexistent. He could forget about everything, about everyone. Life with Calypso would be a happily ever after. It is every person's dream.

But, let's not fool ourselves. He could have never lived peacefully at that island. He would've torn himself apart if he would've stayed. That would've been a completely selfish decision, leaving all his friends thinking he was dead, especially his mother, Annabeth, and his father. And even if one of the gods had come to the island then came back to Percy's friends and family and told them, "Hey, he's chill guys, he's swagged up with Calypso," Percy would know that people would feel betrayed by him, Annabeth would hate him, his father and mother would be gravely disappointed, and the world would be in really huge danger. So, he would have to ask himself:

Would it be worth it?

Would all that be worth staying with this girl he was in love with? Would he ever be tired of her? Could he be selfish for this one time?

That is why Calypso is Percy's biggest what if. The out turn of that situation could've gone in so many directions. But the thing is, if Percy had stayed in Calypso's world, would someone else save the world? And if Kronos won, which has a big chance of happening without Percy, would Calypso's world even exist anymore? And even it if did, would Jason and the Romans ever get involved? Would Annabeth join the Hunters or something without Percy being there? Would Leo ad Piper ever be in the equation? Would Hades ever accept Nico?

The solution to this equation is quite maddening.

The reason Luke, Percy, and Annabeth are one of my favorite relationship triangles is because it's tragically real, and involves way more than clichés and hot guys (not that I'm saying Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson aren't hot). It involves true emotions, true feelings, not everyone loving everyone. Luke loves Annabeth, a part of Annabeth loves Luke but that part just got shit over because of Luke's betrayal, Percy doesn't understand Annabeth's love for Luke, Percy doesn't love anyone but really likes Annabeth, Annabeth really likes Percy but is too caught up in Luke betraying her and while she's discovering herself realizes that she can't love Luke, and even though it sounds like a really cheesy soap opera, it's not, because of the way it's presented in a non-Twilight non-stupid way.

And now, for the Rachel debate.

DUN DUN DUNNNN…..

Lesser being than Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Annabeth is said to be not worthy of our favorite socialite redhead Oracle of Delphi.

And to this I ask you:

Why the _fuck_ do you say that?

I've repeated my opinions on Rachel and Annabeth time and time again, and I'm sure you're tiring of me saying it. But, I have to do it again.

The only, the _only, _the _**ONLY**_reason Rachel was a love interest was because Percy was supposed to introduce her to the gods' world. It was a complete misinterpretation of feelings, the relationship was never meant to be, and must I say again that it doesn't help that Perseus Jackson is _**FUCKING SEXY?**_

The only things that Annabeth and Rachel have in common were that they were possible love interests.

Their personalities are **NOTHING ALIKE.**

Besides the fact they are both smart, pretty, and Percy is sometimes the banes of their existence, NOTHING.

The closest they get is that Annabeth likes architecture and Rachel likes painting, and they are related subjects.

They are even besties now. They are BFFs.

So now, I can say this in context:

Why you be hatin'?

**Wrap Up:**

I'm pretty sure I overanalyzed Annabeth. I think so.

If you disagree, speak now.

*cricket sounds*

…Okay then. That's chill. Well FUCK YOU THEN. *pops collar like a BAWS* I don't need ya'll anyway. *puts on aviator shades and walks away from an exploding building like a BAWS*

"_I might be too strung out on compliments, overdosed on confidence_

_Started not to give a fuck and stopped fearing the consequence_

_Drinking every night because we drink to my accomplishments_

_Faded way too long, I'm floatin' in and out of consciousness_

_And they sayin' I'm back, I agree with that…"_

Drake's _Headliners._ Great song, dawg. :D

But instead of drinking alcohol, which I'm pretty sure most of you can't drink legally, We drink GRAPE JUICE and APPLE JUICE!

Swaggeriffic.

I got off topic.

So, yeah, I think I overanalyzed Annabeth, tell me what you think.

Annabeth is a cool character who might be borderline Sue. Rachel Elizabeth Dare has **FUCKING NOTHING TO DO WITH HER. THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS. CHILL, BRUH.** Luke Castellan is sexy. Percy Jackson is sexy. **Trey Songz is the sexiest human being ever**. I have major daddy issues. I bet you can't guess my fatal flaw. You know my mother's fatal flaw for no reason at all. A lot of information was given in this chapter. Y'all probably hate my guts for this late chapter.

Overall, everyone who reads this is epic.

Swag Solute.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm awesome.**

**If you agree with me, disagree with me, find holes in my arguments, or find my arguments invalid, review! This is a large interactive review. :D**

**So, I have another challenge for you. Gathering all the info you know about me, from my profile to the info I've given about myself in my stories, I want you to guess my fatal flaw. :D**

**Why? Because I'm creepy like that.**

**I bet you a story no one can get it. *dares someone like a BAWS***

**How many of you actually know your fatal flaw?**

**I have the new poll up for which character you want me to do. Do that one. :D**

**So, me and my friend Vivid Tear have a bet going on. There's a poll on page: Who's hotter, Ryan Higa (YouTube celeb, "nigahiga") or Trey Songz (sexy famous R &B singer)? There's a poll on her page, because I can't put two polls up. She's easy to find in my favorites. Just make sure you vote Trey Songz. :3**

**Also, I put the links for the first two chapters of **_**Son of Neptune**_** on my profile. The second is a YouTube video because it was only spoken.**

**The "Replies to Reviews 3!" chapter should be up by now. I'm looking forward to "Replies to Reviews 4!", as I think I will get some interesting reviews. :D**

_**I verbis pingunt, **_**Alexander Caesar**


	7. Replies To Reviews 3!

**A/N: Annabeth chappie is up! :D **

**Check that out first. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. My opinions are my opinions. I do not express or represent anyone else's opinions. I don't associate with Rick Riordan in any way, shape, or form.**

PJO & FRIENDS

Star in

WHY YOU BE HATIN?

**MY REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**Remember, this is a part of the story. Don't skip over it, or I'll tell Tyson you don't like peanut butter sandwiches.**

**That is all. :D**

**AnastasiaPhoenix1678 chapter**** 5: 1. Common sense: Yeah. NEVER bring up Selena Gomez in front of AP here. Her self esteem goes down five points AUTOMATICALLY.**

**Me: WAAAAAA! WHY MUST I BE SO BLACK AND CHUBBY!**

**Common sense: -_- See? And she's lost weight, too. (sighs) You can tell she doesn't use me very much...**

**2. Oh yeah. It's on. (swears on the River Styx)**

**3. (looks at picture of Trey Songz on Internet) e_e... (coughs loudly) LOGAN LERMAN KICKS HIM TO TARTARUS...whoa. WHO said that? (chuckles nervously)**

**4. Wow. (blushes) I feel kinda spoiled now...the only thing I can say about myself is that I'm an African American that goes to a predominately white school, so I tend to have a low self esteem. I'm also not the skinniest girl around, and guys see me as a transparent piece of glass, and my hair is always in cornrows, so, yeah. FanFiction is the only place I can feel perfect. (blushes) I dunno. I felt like I just needed to say that. I know it looks pretty wimpy compared to what you said...(looks like an idiot)...so yeah...(mutters to self) γκάμας! Why did I say that!**

**chapter 5**

**NANI? THE STUPID THING DIDNT GET TO FINISH WHAT I SAID! Grrrrr...**

**ANyway...**

**6. (I think) Nickname: Rantlers. (nods) Oh yeah. I know. I'm awesome...**

**Common sense: No you're not dude, dont lie...**

**Me: -_-**

**7. Do you take Latin? Because I do.**

**Arigato for reading! Ja ne!**

**(I'm an anime freak :3)**

1: Selena Gomez lost my respect when she started dating Justin Bieber.

Not that anything's wrong with her. :D

2: The bet IS ON. _**It's the final countdown! Da da doop doop! Da da doop doop doop doop!**_

3: Hey. I heard that. We all know Trey Songz is supermegafoxyawesomehot. :D

4: I know some people on FanFiction can only feel comfortable on here because people can't see them to judge them.

That, my friend, is why we live in a sad, sad world.

I really don't care what you look like. I have a friend with a mustache, and she's a girl. You don't have to have an attractive face. You have to have an attractive personality. And, my friend, are hot. ;)

No homo, though. :D

I hate when people who live better than someone else always have to feel bad. You're doing better than me, enjoy it! We're all human beings, anyway. You're not better than me, I'm not better than you. It's equilibrium.

Live your life. Don't worry about me. :D

You skipped 5, BTW. :D

6: Rantlers. That's pretty awesome. :3

I haven't even looked at all the nicknames people have entered in, so be patient for me. :D

I also happen to love that song. :D

7: No, I don't take Latin. I wish I did though, even though it's a dead language. :D

I have no idea what you said after that, so I will ignore it. *whistles harmlessly*

**anon 4 now chapter ****5 The Hunger Games trailer comes out? Sweet! I'm glad I chose to read this fic then! And I love your opinions and rants. You would make a sensational lawyer. I'm known as Sage of Emeralds on this site, I'm just currently unable to login. Once I can, I'll gladly give you a more thorough and praising review ;)**

So, you read because of the info I get out?

I see.

I'm kidding. :D

Was I the only one disappointed in the teaser? It was stupid. Just saying.

I will probably have PM'd you by now, so hi. :3

**xyoung4EVA chapter 5****: You, my friend, are awesome. Thank you for not hating on the characters just because you're biased or something!**

**I pretty much agree with everything you said. Personally, I only love Leo from the Heroes of Olympus series. He's funny, has wicked awesome fire powers, and shares a name with my Zodiac sign! :D I hold no love for Piper or Jason. I don't hate them, I just don't like them either.**

**I would love to see you defend Drew. :p She's a character I hate with all my being. Since she's such a female dog and has no positive qualities, seeing someone defend her would be very interesting.**

**- young**

Thank you for calling me awesome! :D

Leo Valdez is rather awesome, is he not? :D

See, the problem with defending characters like Drew is that they are stereotypical cardboard cutouts. They have no personality or depth to them, and while we all hate them, that's the way we react to bullies like that. It would be hard to trying to defend or even go against Drew. And now you're saying, "There are SO many things that would go against Drew," those things don't count. They are a part of her cardboard cutout personality. It would honestly just be an easy flame.

I'm sorry if I disappoint you, but Drew would be one of the last characters I do. :D

**Mostrawberry chapter 2****: im sorry i cant read this chapter. i agree with the Rachel thing but whenever i hear Jason Grace i get this image of a wannabe Bieber unvolentarily. its just how he cause the Lost Hero to be like a soap opera. He wakes up with amnesia, a girl freind, an epic best friend, is saved by Annabeth herslef after defeating air (wtf?) and whisked away to camp half blood where every one welcomes him and he is loved and happy and all that shit. he goes on a quest takes down a powerful giant by riding on his shoulder and hitting him with lightning after bragging about defeating a seaserpent or whatever and pends over what girls heart hes going to break. He just sounds like how a garystue would be like. and no he couldnt have been another child of zeus he had to be the full sibling of Thalia Grace. the whole long lost brother whatnot made me feel like i was watching degrassi or pretty little liars or something. While he gets life handed to him on a silver platter Percy is in Califorinia being hunted hourly by gorgons who crave revenge. he hasnt bathed, eaten a real meal, or had rest for two months and he gets threatened by Juno dressed as a hippy lady who demands he carries her across four lanes of traffic when he barely has enough energy left just so he can go to a place where he will probably not be welcomed, will be hated, and will lose his achilles heel. HIS FREAKIN ACHILLES HEEL! After it took like five chapters of pain and creepy oracle victims to get it. And Hera simply adores the offspring of her husbands affair with another woman. Unlike all the other children of Zeus/ Jupiter. He makes Leo feel like an unwanted sidekick and Piper feel like shes never going to find love. all the while i love Leo and Piper's characters. Jason didnt have to go through being on the run, lost, betrayel, turning into a plant, hatred, abusive drunken mothers, or any of the shit his sister had to go through. When you look at the facts and how its hinted he craves glory and attention throughout the book there really isnt much you can do to compliment him with. It the truth. Face. It.**

Gurl, you fucking KILLED my Spell Check, dawg.

This, my friend, is why you actually READ the chapter before leave reviews.

I could roast you until you're ready for a Thanksgiving meal, but I'm rather nice today, so I won't do that.

I'm about to do one of things I said I would never do to someone who read, but you thoroughly pissed me off.

First off, I will face nothing, because once again, you weren't educated enough to actually READ THE CHAPTER.

He defeated air because he's THE FUCKING SON OF ZEUS. Thalia Grace, mind you, can do the SAME. EXACT. THING.

He is welcomed because that is the nature of Camp Half-Blood. No one even had time to love him, because he went on a quest 24 hours after he arrived.

And, I'm gonna stop at this point and just said you're giving me a synopsis of a story I have already read.

Gary-Stu comment: ACTUALLY READ THE CHAPTER YOU COMMENT ON.

Yeah, because going on a quest with people who just actually met and a whole bunch of shit is happening that you can't even comprehend is a FUCKING WALK IN THE PARK.

If you actually knew the timeline, you would know that Percy had been on the run for 2-3 days. And he hadn't even been hurt because he had not yet lost his Achilles' Curse.

Thalia and Jason being long lost siblings thickens to the plot line.

Jason and Percy have both been threatened by Juno.

Again, you're repeating shit I already know. This is not helping your argument.

READ. THE. CHAPTER.

You have NO IDEA what Jason has went through, literally, because all we know about his past is that he went to Camp Roman.

_**When you look at the facts and how its hinted he craves glory and attention throughout the book there really isnt much you can do to compliment him with**_.

This is what you just said.

You have just described part of Thalia Grace's fatal flaw. Her fatal flaw is ambition. She craves power and glory and attention even though she knows she doesn't need it. That may be a quality they share as siblings.

I have never flamed anyone. EVER. I don't even count this as a flame, because I ave you supporting facts and details for what I said.

I will probably regret putting this up, but at the moment, I don't really give a shit.

If you plan reviewing on my story again:

1: Use proper grammar and spelling, please. You know, in _**every sentence.**_

2: Use facts and details to support your opinions.

3: Don't give me the synopsis of the story. I have read it, thank you very much. Unless it helps support your opinions, I don't need a summary.

4: _**READ. THE. FUCKING. STORY.**_

I'm sorry if I flamed you. People like you piss me off, when you blatantly ignore the rules of debating, and make a deficit of intellect in this story. Give me smart answers, please.

**Krazykat Koolkat chapter 5****: That made my day, thank you. I took your advice my ex boyfriend called me a and I quote 'jacked up white skanky bitch' and cheated on me so he and his friends or freaks started picking on me. I couldn't take it anymore so on natural instincts I kicked him... straight in the balls with a large kick that took him down then I got in his face and said 'back off dick or ill kick you when I have steel toe boots on' and walked off. Now i'm some god to everyone because A) I had enough guts to do that B) hes maybe captin of the wrestling team. Thank you for the encouragment and tell your father something 'your fucking ass is bigger than the capacity of your brain' that shut my mom right up. I enjoyed the silence. Oh and this one kid slamed a door in my face and I told him to fuck off or ill kick it where the sun don't shine. Hope you survive school and pray for Hurricane Irene and *sobs* Joplin people. Why I sobbed is I live in St. Louis and I can't even look at the pictures.**

**Thanks again,**

**Krazykat a.k.a kick ass,bamf,girl who took down the wrestling captin with a kick to where it counts and has eventful ways to shut people up.**

**Don't care about perfect brothers, I have a perfect sister. Straight A's, perfect look, great writing. Find something you don't have in common with your brothers like for example: when my sister sings its like a dying walrus, I was the lead in the school play. My sister only speaks english and french. I speak English, French, German, Italian, Latin, Spanish, and Sarcasam. I play the cello and my sister plays the... ipod touch. SHOCKER! This is my faverite quote I made "don't care what the others say, it's probably fucked up like there face" and the famous ones that aren't mine " I never new words hurt till I got hit by a dictionary" and "i'm not easily dis.. Oooo a penny!" and "hey wanna go see twilight?' 'sorry i'm getting my face punched in". Yeash, I realized i'm talking about how perfect I am. YAY! FLAW TIME! **

**I'm provoked easily**

**I hate myself**

**Sometimes I belive what people say**

**I think i'm ugly**

**I think i'm worthless**

**I think i'm stupid**

**I may be strong on the inside but i'm weak on the inside**

**I'm the loser, no friends, no caring family, no life, writing andyour encouraging words are the onlything that keeps me alive**

**I am a mistake, a peice of shit no one cares about but i'm going to stop that i'm going to be heared!**

**I'll tell you all about it,**

**Krazykat**

***starts crying* I'm sorry to say this but my best friend, Krazykat, has been put into the hospital for a few days. She will be able to type a bit on her iphone. She was in a car accedint. Put her in your prayers please. She wanted me to write this: Fuck you bfs**

**. chapter 5**

**I'M BAAAAAACK BITCHES!**

You, my friend, are a BAMF.

Now, I did not give you advice to stomp people in the nuts and tell them to go fuck their mother, remember that.

But, again I say:

You are a BAMF.

You can list your flaws here, I don't really give a shit. Not in an unkindly way, though. It's just if you decide to speak awesome about yourself enjoy it! As long as you're not shoving your accomplishments down people's throats, it's all cool. :D

You, my friend, are an awesome person. :D

I'm glad I encourage you. :D

Your quotes made me laugh. :D

I'm sorry you got into an accident. I really, really do. I'm glad you're back, and I hope you're okay now. :D

**soul61 chapter 5****: OKAY NO MORE APOLOGIES! Just one thing to say...yes. Yes Percy does seem more sexy and mature in the Son of Neptune preview! Wow I seriously cannot wait for that freaking book to finally come out. Also, I have a qUestion for you. Are you an actual debater? Like on a debate team? And I shall vote in your poll! K' bye**

THANK YOU FOR NO APOLOGIES! :D

I'm glad you agree with my idea of Percy's sexiness. :D

I am gonna pee in my pants when it comes out. :D

Unfortunately, my school does not offer debate teams. I just stick to debates with this story, family and friends.

I consider myself a debater, but not on a debate team or anything.

I'm glad you voted! :D

**God1801 chapter 3****: Darco Malfoy. And Trey Songs. I'm really liken this story :)**

**chapter 4**

**I got to say. I liked this chapter. But I dont really care who Jason ends up with. If he goes for the Pipe girl. Or the maybe girlfriend from rome. But good chapter**

**chapter 5**

**I like this alot :) On the Rome Vs Greek. I Like Greeks Better. I dont how the Romans do things. My dads like the romans. Hes a fighter. He knows all these awesome moves hes shown me. Its cool, but he doesnt care for my feels or how much it hurt me. LOVE!**

You get to make your character! :D Details in A/N in "Replies to Reviews!" at the end. :D

Thanks for all the compliments. :D

I am personally a Roman Empire kind of gal. :3

I think your dad sounds epic. :D

**redwaves9 chapter 2:**** Personally, I don't think his character is developed enough. I mean, when he didn't gave his memories, we didn't know much about him. I think being really strong and muscular is your typical male hero. Percy grew-and we watched him turn from a scrawny middle schooler to a 16 year old fighter. Truth be told, the HoO characters have PJO counterparts:**

**Jason,Percy:Male protagonist**

**Annabeth,Piper:female protagonist(very different personalities!)**

**Leo, Grover:Male best friend that provides comic relief.**

**What I do like about HoO is that there is no main character. Everyone looks to Jason, because of his parentage and because he appears like Percy. PJO is in Percys POV, but he's not a Gary stu, so its fine. Personally I like the fact it's in first person, and I wish Rick had done that with HoO. **

**Overall, I like Jason, but wish Rick had done two girls and a boy or something. I definitely like Leo and Piper because they are miles different than Annabeth and Grover.**

**chapter 4**

**I honestly think the whole piperxjason thing is very typical. Think about it: Really handsome muscular blonde guy meets Pretty rich girl. They would be fine if the other want there. Honestly, I have less against Piper then I do to Jason. I like that Piper is very different from Annabeth. She and Jason need to be developed more. Leo is the only fully developed character.**

The thing is, he's not developed enough because we have limited information on him. It's only been one book, ya know? We know very little about his past, so we're just gonna have to chill for a while. :D

The whole counterpart thing was largely correct, except for one thing: Grover was a smaller comic relief than Leo. In the PJO series, it was completely in Percy's POV. His silliness was the major comic relief. Because of the third person changing POV in HoO, Leo was full on comic relief, letting Jason and Piper be more serious.

I think Jason serves as the main main character, if that makes since. :D

The fact that Piper and Leo's personalities are different than Annabeth and Grover's os very refreshing. :D

I don't care much for Piper, as you have hopefully noted, but the relationship is very clichéd, as I think I've said before.

Neither Leo nor Piper and Jason are fully developed characters. You may like Leo more because he's more realistic, lovable, and awesome than Piper and Jason, but he's not fully developed. :D

**bestgyrl chapter 4****: Dammit! My cousin hit send when I wasn't finished!**

**I wanted to say about chapter five, that was a lot of reply. And I'd completely forgotten about Jason's new weapon. You wouldn't believe how many hoops I had to jump through to read TLH.**

**Also, everyone has different celeb obsessions. My friend is actually obsessed with Robert Pattinson, which I don't understand. And I'm 12, not Mindless Behavior. They're 14. BUT I'M ALMOST 13!**

**Why am I ranting to you about this? And why did I just add to the amount of people saying "rant"? That just shows not to drin soda before bed!**

**G'Night!**

I decided not to add your other review, as all it was was your character. :D

Robert Pattinson= ewh.

There's this girl in my class who is OBSESSED with Mindless Behavior. It's madness. :D

Is it weird that I don't drink soda? :D

**kittyhawk09 chapter 5****: I agree with Serenade of the Water it never said Reyna was a girlfriend it was just said " that he defiantly remembered a girl named Reyna and that she kinda made him his feelings for Piper." Another thing I think another reason Piper thinks about Jason is that she's been wanting attention so when she met Jason and then she started to get attention from him. Then her dad went missing and then her boyfriend was all the mist. I think she would remember him a lot and still have a big crush. Also we get to read in her perspective and Pipers secret thoughts and we didn't for annabeth. Annabeth could have had some similar thoughts but we wouldn't know because it was in a oblivious seweedbrain perspective**.

Even though I had to read your review carefully, I understood what you said. :D

I understand and mostly agree to everything you said. :D

**Silents-in-the-Library chapter 5****: I don't know about Leo. He's okay, but not as funny as he thinks he is...**

**What don't I like about Jason? Try nearly everything. He's just not realistic. Yeah yeah, I get it, he pretty much grew up in this harsh Roman camp blah blah blah. But he DOES NOT REACT LIKE REAL PEOPLE DO. Just sayin'.**

**-Silents**

Your review made me laugh. :D

Not that it's funny, just the way I read it. :D

I really wouldn't expect him react in a normal way, as he's a demigod, a Roman demigod, a Roman demigod son of Jupiter, and has amnesia.

And what are you comparing normal to? That's a key point. :D

**The God Of FanFiction chapter 5****: Sorry for the small rant the other day. I just really like Percy. So again-Sorry**

It's okay, dude. :D

I understand. :D

**Serenade Of Water chapter 5****: Thanks for replying. **

**I did read the first book of the Hunger Games. It's amazing.**

**If you need a nickname for me, just call me Serena. It's a name in my pen-name.**

**Read the fic known as The Good Wife from the Perspective series by StarlitReader. It's not an order but it help hate Hera less then before if you hate her.**

**The series talks about the Greek Gods and how they became who they are like Hades, Dionysus, Hera and Apollo. Those drabbles are an eye opener to the ones that hate them.**

**P.S: Did you read the Kane Chronicles? Because there is an awesome crossover story between PJO and KC that I recommend you to read. **

**It is known as the Alliance AU where Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, becomes the host of the God of Corpse Desecration in the name of Enbalming, Anubis. **

**The first story of the series is called The Death God Alliance, followed by Escape From Camp Half-Blood and Nico's Quest written by Asilda. **

**In my humble opinion, those stories are amazing and I think you should also read the other drabbles from the Perspective series. **

**P.S.S: I would not, for my sake, create a character. I'm scared of making a Mary-Sue or a Gary-Stu.**

You are welcome. :D

Is The Hunger Games not amazing? I love it. You might get tired of Katniss' inner monologue though, as I did.

I have chosen not to read the Hera fic yet, because I want to do a Hera chapter to see how well I can test my skills without biasness. :3

I haven't read the Kane Chronicles yet, but I plan to.I am actually reading the Mortal Instruments series right now. It seems really clichéd at the beginning, but my best friend promises it gets better. I hope it does, because if doesn't he will be murdered with his own French horn. :D

I would like for to create a character. If you make it a Gary-Stu of Mary Sue I get to make fun of it. That's why I did the make a character, to see how you guys' imaginations work. :D

**AuroxTheLander chapter 5:**** Percy didn't give up the curse of achilles. It says that the gorgon's teeth keep bouncing off or breaking when they hit his skin. I really don't remember which one, it might have been both, but I downloaded it onto my iBooks app on my iPod then lost said iPod.**

I have a link to the second chapter where he loses his Achilles' Curse on my profile. :D

Check it out. :D

**Cashii11 chapter 1****: "Percy Jackson is supposed to be hot.**

**Not Logan Lerman hot.**

**Percy Jackson hot."**

**I just fell in love with you, dude! :D**

**chapter 2**

**I just realized; the initials for Son of Neptune are SoN... Get it? The acronym is the first word, as written by a blind squirrel!**

**chapter 3**

**I realized something else; I don't really know for sure if Jason would win that fight. As stated by a previous reviewer, Romans are more organized and unflexible when it comes to battle, but that could be the downfall. **

**There's actually a point in history where that - the apparently flawless strategy, the seemingly perfect placement of troops and weaponry - turned against them. I'll even say it in normal-people terms. Three Roman legions marched in a German forest. It was supposedly conquered territory; they just needed to cool down some native rebellions and head back home. They marched in the standard formation that was usually pure WIN. But the forest was way to dense, so they had to march in a slimmer formation, leaving the heavy troops scattered at the front and the soldiers at the very back, undefended. The natives were allegatedly very primitive, but that was an understatement. The natives built a SEVEN FEET TALL, FIFTEEN MILE LONG MUD-AND-STICKS BARRIER. They hid, and waited for the Romans. When they came, the natives jumped out like 'SURPRISE, BEYOTCH!' and totally whooped their Italian asses. Out of the three legions, only twenty men made it out alive. The emperor never forgave the general who took them into battle, neither did he forgive himself for allowing his men to die. From that battle on, the numbers 16, 17 and 20 were never used to name a legion. It'd be like buying a boat and saying 'LOOK AT MY BOAT, Y'ALL! I'M CALLING IT TITANIC 2!'**

**In other words, excesive training and inflexibility and incapacity to use changing situations in their benefit has come back and bitten Roman ass before, and it could do so again. **

**But I still think Jason would win. 'Cause, you know, it makes sense. Still, maybe Percy would have a chance, if Riordan decided to make fair game. It'd be a pretty close match with the current situations, but... Circular logic is circular, dude. At least for me. The supressed fangirl that's buried somewhere in the deepest, darkest, girliest parts of my brain feels the compulsive need to just say 'ZOMG, like, Percy, totally!'. But the rational, un-girlified part of my brain tells me to 1)fuck it all, just eat with your hands, princess and 2)look at it with an objective perspective. I decide to go with second, but I always find arguments. Then I come to the conclusion that this review is pointless and having arguments with myself is a syntom for most mental illnesses. And then I start again.**

**It's a circle, see?**

Do you know I love you?

I DUCKING LOVE YOU. 3

Your review(s) were so awesome. :D

You made complete sense.

I'm glad you shared that story with me. It was amazing. :D

I agreed with everything you said.

I hope you review more.

Again,

I DUCKING LOVE YOU. 3

**artyfan chapter 3****: Piper is the beautiful, talented daughter of Aphrodite who doesn't "fit in" with the rest of her cabin, because she's not as shallow. That's the impression that I got from the Lost Hero, and I didn't like that. I liked Silena better because she seemed to have more flaws. She could be shallow, and she could be influenced. I liked that about her-she had the courage to get past that and try to do her part in the war effort.**

**Annabeth, I think, is a borderline Sue. She's pretty, talented, and smart, not to mention confident and a natural leader. However, Annabeth can be arrogant and possessive, which makes her less of a Sue than Piper.**

**Jason seemed to me a very bland character. He didn't have much of a personality, but was good-looking, smart, a leader and all that jazz. What flaws did he have? Amnesia? That hardly counts as a flaw in my books. In fact, it makes him more of a Stu. That seems like a very cliched storyline-waking up unable to remember anything.**

I agree with your opinions on Piper.

I agree with your opinions on Annabeth.

I don't agree with you on Jason. We, again, have limited info on him. You can't judge him that harshly. I think I sound like a hypocrite right now, but hey, who cares? :D

**A/N: I semi-intellectually roasted someone today. :D**

**I will probably regret that, but whatevs. :D**

**A poll on my profile for the next chapter of "Why You Be Hatin'?"**

**Go on my friend Vivid Tear's profile and vote for Trey Songz so I can win. :D**

**Actually, make it a fair poll. Don't listen to me. :D**

**If you agree with me, disagree with me, find holes in my arguments, find my arguments invalid, agree with a reviewer, disagree with a reviewer, find holes in a reviewer's arguments, or find a reviewer's arguments invalid, review! :D**

**This is a large interactive debate. :D**

_**I verbis pingunt, **_**Alexander Caesar**


	8. I'm Back, Bro

**A/N: I'm guessing you're about to yell at me for not updating. **

**C'mon. Let it all out.**

**Okay, you done?**

**Let's get started then!**

**I'M BACK, BITCHES.**

**COME AT ME BRO.**

**So I've been hella busy lately. So much school work. Dealing with family and friends. Parties and sleepovers. Guys. (Which I'll talk to you about later. :D) I've had absolutely no time to sit and write.**

**The status for this story is pretty unstable. I had hired tome people to write for me since I was neglecting it, but I don't know where they stand at the moment. I'm just gonna make do.**

**The purpose of this chapter is to respond to reviews. If the writers decide they don't wanna write anymore, I'll go back to writing this, but at a much slower pace. I'll try to write as much as I can during Christmas break.**

**There is some important info on my profile. Go look, bro. :D**

**It's good to be back.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. My opinions are my opinions. I do not express or represent anyone else's opinions. I don't associate with Rick Riordan in any way, shape, or form.**

**PJO & FRIENDS**

**Star in**

**WHY YOU BE HATIN'?**

**MY REPLIES TO COMMENTS:**

**You know the deal. Read all. (:**

**Krazykat Koolkat chapter 7:**** Krazy: I did it, I preformed " Perfect" by Pink in front of the school**

**Kool: ANNND SHE WENT OFF ON A BITCHY CHEERLEADER!**

**Krazy: *sighs* okay she said "hey Nazi, Hitler called and he needs you to go die, now run along with your other german freaks" yes i'm part german and heres what I said in all the languages " YOU CONYO! (Ass), I AM BETTER THAN YOU VLACAS ( Idiot) ANY DAY! NOW GET YOUR MINI SKIRT OUTTA MY FACE TO YOUR OTHER SKANKY BITCHES BECAUSE I HAVE VOLLEYBALL!" and she totally backed down.**

**Kool: It was fucking AWESOME!**

**Krazy: By the way, I am fine I only broke my arm.**

**Chapter 7****: Krazy: HOLA! I'm partially blind in one eye till December! My sister slapped me in the eye cause I flipped her the bird when she called me a bitch. I have been really busy :)**

**Kool: *snickers* busy my ass KRAZY GOT A BOYFRIEND! :)**

**Krazy: *blushes* well... not really**

**Kool: YOU MADE OUT WITH HIM**

**Krazy: :P**

**chapter 7:**** Krazykat: dumb ass, jerk, fucking IDIOT!**

**Kool: He's a bastard, Kraz**

**Krazy: *sniffles* I know, he is soo idiotic.**

**Kool: Krazy's step-dad slapped her 'cause she snapped at him.**

**Krazy: He said: "Your such a skank, if your shorts get any smaller you won't have any pants on" I replied "Like you're relationship with my mom". When I told my boyfriend, he instintally stepped in.**

**Kool: It's ok! Krazy wrote a poem and then said it to him!**

**Krazy: lol here it is "Roses are red, violets are blue, I have 5 fingers, the middle ones for you" and then kicked him**

**Kool: BYE!**

**p.s. If you get a review from I'm_Not_Goth_I'm_Punk or WaterLuva1019, it's us.**

**I'mNotGothI'mPunk**

**chapter 7****: I have a new fave band! It's Florence and the Macheine. (think I spelled that right) Ceramonials is AWESOME! I forgot the title, but my fave song has water in it.**

**"Lay me down, leave me all alone"- Florence Welch, Ceramonials**

**"For this day shall live in infamy"- FDR, Pearl Harbor attacks**

**chapter 7****: We started this thing at school where we hold up our hands (this is a girl thing) and say "Stop! Don't touch me there" then we trace a box around our chest saying "this is my no-no square, you touch me here, I kick you there" then you kick the air and start doing cheer moves chanting "R-A-P-E! RAPING IS A FELINEY!"**

**p.s. We gunna bug yo' till yo' damn update. 'K? 'K!**

*Gives you the greatest high five ever*

Singing in front of the whole school?

Totally bitchin' out on a bitch cheerleader?

Getting a boyfriend?

:D

You're so awesome.

Oh, yeah.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KRAZY/KOOLKAT,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Even though I'm pretty late on it.

Your stepdad deserved whatever punishment he got. Your boyfriend is a real man if he stepped in for you.

My favorite band of all time is Cage the Elephant. They're badass, bro.

We do the "Stop, don't touch me there thing at our school. :D

Speaking of guys, these two incredibly sexy guys really like me. Both have six packs. They're both hilarious and nice. But, I have no idea what to do, as they live in different states than me.

**TheRealAnnabethLovesNicoJK chapter 7:**** RED: (Sorry If I get the order all ducked up, I dont feel like going back and double checking like a G... so ya...) I agree. Although Rachel could maybe have a little more of a back story, she's a decent character and doesn't deserve the hating she receives. **

**I, honestly, could consider myself a mix of PerRachel and Percabeth, because one choice could have flipped it around. If Rachel didn't choose to be oracle, she and Percy probably had a chance together, and Annabeth would have sulked but gotten over it eventually. **

**Honestly, you made my day with the Logan Lerman statement... Subtract like five years and he could have been the perfect Percy, but instead they insisted on finding a hot dude who has to be way older... *Groan* I just hope they don't screw up the Kane Chronicles movie like they did with Percy Jackson.**

**Jason: I honestly agree. He hasn't had much time for character development, so we honestly can't judge him yet. However, in the first book it seems like he is suprisingly devoid of personality, as if Rick was trying a little too hard in trying to give him one. Of course, I can sympathise, like a G. :) **

**Let's just wait out Jason. See if he goes Gary Stu, Epic, or forgetable. Pull out the DPs and I'll bring the popcorn.**

**Piper:**

**Agreed. No turning back for her at this point... Unfortunutely she's lost in the sea of Sueness. I'll admit that when I first read the book, I kinda liked her. I mean, she had surface area but when I reread it, I realized that she lacked in (going with the math theme) volume.**

**Annabeth:**

**Agreed, again. However, she and Percy have something that I find quite intriging.**

**Annabeth: Painfully book smart, but her pride often gets in the way of logic (I.e. TC, thinking she could take down the manticore. BOTL, the Sphynx scene.)**

**Percy: An idiot on the outside, but he has the weird part of his mind that is actually incredibly logic. (Think the scene in SOM where he gets the idea for bubbles. BOTL, when he thinks to get the giant above the ground by taunting and tying, like a boss.**

**Backstories:**

**I can relate to you with the siblings. I have a popular, good-looking little brother who plays football, basketball, and in general almost every sport. He got a girlfriend in the first two weeks of a new school. My little sister is adorable, thin but strong, has a reliable sport to cling to, a fashion sense, and she's popular. Me, well... Let's just say I'm the geeky older sister.**

**My parents are fine, but my school is horrible. I'm just the kid who sits in the back and caughs a lot, so they have to automatically exclude me and make fun of me... I've recovered since hitting a new school, but not much. Having my good friends at private schools help because THEY DONT CHANGE. They often stay in the same school with the same people and the same sports until high school, while people in public schools change based on everything. Even I know that I've changed.**

**Thanks for your time, even though I ranted unessesarily wrong on the backstories and Rachel... :)**

**P.S. I might review under my other account more often, ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo.**

RED: The whole "Percy would've chosen Rachel if this would've happened blah blah" is something I hear all the time. In all honesty, I think there are too many factors that went in to the relationship to make a definite "what-if" cause-and-effect relationship, you know what I mean? It's like, even if point B took place of point A, point A1, B3, C4, Z1235, or some other factor could still affect point B. I believe it's difficult to determine stuff like that.

Now, I love both Rachel and Annabeth, but Percy and Rachel as a couple never clicked for me, you know? In terms of fanon couples, I think Nico is the best slash companion for Rachel, if you've ever read them. But, I honestly don't think I could actually pair Rachel with anyone and get a very awesome couple, because she's just so damn unique and hard to please. Even if she's really awesome.

Did you hear they're actually going to make SoM, even though TLT was a total fail? I was so pissed when I heard that. Logan's cool and all, but REALLY? I despised the movie so much, and now they're gonna piss me off again. I swear, if they mess up Hunger Games, I'm going to prison for murder.

I have recently started reading Red Pyramid. It's not as good as PJO of course, but still awesome. Although I hate Sadie.

Jason: After reading SoN, I wanted to slap every Jason hater in the face.

Now, mind you, I stated this before SoN was out:

JASON AND PERCY ARE SCARY SIMILAR.

I know you're not a Jason hater or anything, but just hear me out on this.

Just switch Percy's name and personality with Jason's from all the books.

Tell me what's the difference.

If you said NONE, you are correct.

If you accuse Jason of being a Gary-Stu, you also have to accuse Percy of it.

How many times did Hazel subliminally call Percy hot in SoN?

A lot.

Read Percy's narration in SoN, and then read Jason's in TLH. They are so much alike, it's not even funny.

Yes, we still need Jason to grow and develop to make a lot of opinions about him, but for now, I would like all Jason haters to shut up, at least until MoA comes out.

Piper: Comparing Piper and math go together. Because they both annoy me, but I have to deal with them for a couple more years.

I really, _really _hope Piper gains _some_ type of substance. Because I already like Reyna better than her, and I would do a happy dance naked on a busy New York street if I could get Jason to choose Reyna. Because Reyna's so badass awesome.

Annabeth: I agree completely.

Percy: I honestly don't think Percy's an idiot. Sure, he doesn't see the obvious sometimes, but he's actually really smart. I don't know if you've read SoN yet, but Hazel and Frank call him bright multiple times. That's another reason why I like the POV change while everyone else hates it. It shows that Percy is really downing himself a lot, and it shows you how other people see him. His logic sometimes surpasses Annabeth's at times, if you think about it. I agree with you on that.

Backstories:

Something I've learned:

The people other people label as "geeky" are the best friends in the world.

I myself am a nerd, but I'm pretty outgoing and funny, so I have a rather diverse group of friends.

My group of friends includes nerds, geeks, and those people who don't talk, and they are the coolest people in the world. I wish I could combine those friends with my other groups of friends, like the loud and eccentric ones, and the carefree ones, and the athletic ones.

I'm in public school, and have grown up with the same people each year, because my town's pretty small. Every one of them has changed. Everyone tries to be cool when it's not necessary.

Everyone rants on this story. I love it. Don't worry. :D

**Oregon Rain chapter 6:**** I agree, but I must say I think Annabeth never actually did love Luke, like LOVE love, ya know? I wont deny she had a crush on him, I'd kidding myself if I did. But, I don't really think it was LOVE. it was as you said, Luke was the first guy to ever pay attention to her, but was it actually love? No. though I do believe you got the triangle right. And I do believe that Calypso is probably a better match for Percy, sorry I love Percabeth to death but I do believe that's true.**

**Calypso would be there for Percy and not blow up on him for his uncontrollable-ness and instead be there and be comforting and not insult him for every stupidly hilarious idea he has in his ADHD teenage boy mind. Which by the way is SMART! He's not stupid, slow at times yes, but not stupid. Just because you don't care about your grades or school doesn't mean your stupid.**

**Wow, rant.**

**As it's been pointed out Percy hates being controlled and Annabeth likes controlling. It's a bomb just waiting to go off. But I do like the clashing sides, it gives it extra sparkle, panash per say, when couples don't start off perfect for each other but rather change (but only a little bit) and shift to fit with the other and figure out their differences and learn to work it out. So much better than just perfect, because perfect doesn't happen.**

**Another thing I think you talked about or at least touched up on was a reason for hating Rachel was the fact that she was a threat against Percabeth, ya know? I can honestly say that I hated Rachel during BotL and the beginning of LO just because of that factor, though I loved and still love her as a character.**

**And I'm just gonna say it now: Luke: he's hot-ish. Jason: he's a hottie. Percy: is fucking Adonis sexy ;)**

I really, _really_ hope I didn't subliminally say that Percy was stupid. Because he's not. He's really intelligent, like I said; he just doesn't see the obvious sometimes.

I don't think Calypso would work for Percy because it would be _too _perfect, if you know what I mean. There are a lot of things Percy needs, but perfection isn't one of them. He needs someone to fight with or he'd be uncomfortable. Everyone needs someone to fight with.

I wonder when this Annabeth/Percy bomb will go off. Probably soon, because Annabeth's gonna have to make some big choice that changes a lot of shit, and Percy's gonna have some type of mental breakdown.

MoA is gonna be awesome.

At least you're one of the people that admitted your reasons for hating Rachel. Thank you for that.

DID YOU JUST CALL LUKE CASTELLAN, THE HOTTEST KIND-OF EVIL GUY EVER BESIDES DRACO MALFOY, "HOT-ISH"?

I talk to you no more.

I'm kidding. But seriously, you have issues.

PERCY AND JASON AND LUKE AND NICO AND APOLLO ARE EQUALLY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT AND SO IS LEO AND EVEN HERMES IN A 30 YEAR OLD KIND OF WAY AND TREY SONGZ IS THE SEXIEST DUDE IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD EVEN THOUGH HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PJO AT ALL BUT I MENTION HIM BECAUSE HE'S JUST THAT HOT AND-

Rant over.

**Giselle Pink chapter 6:**** I for one, don't disagree with this one... I like Annabeth a lot though... XD**

**Anyway, I think my fatal flaw is probably rash decisions... I'd do something just to do it so I could rub it in other's faces. **

**chapter 7: ****And with the sibling thing, to be honest I'm a bit guilty of the whole overachieving-sibling thing...**

**I'm the middle child, which usually means I'm supposed to be the jealous one, but my older sister average... (Even though her hair is pretty...) And my little brother... He just walks around the house in his underwear for some random reason even though he'll be eleven soon.**

**WHILE I'M THE AWESOME DOUBLE-JOINTED, ATHLETIC, SPEED READING, MILDLY ACCEPTABLE AT ART, DRAMATIC, FAST MEMORIZATION, SNARKY, SARCASTIC AND MILDLY PRETTY ALMOST THRTEEN YEAR OLD. (I turn thirteen on September 22, Thursday. Woo hoo, I'm no longer allowed to use the 'I'm only twelve, bask in my glory' bit.)**

**On that note, I use the over used joke to let lose the tension brought forth from my bragging, I'm modest too...**

**:D**

I'm a middle sibling!

MIDDLE CHILDREN FOR THE WIN! *gives you high five*

I'm supposed to be an attention whore, but my lil' bro is the one that craves attention the most. I'm actually not jealous of my brothers, although it probably looks like that now. We're all pretty awesome.

I'M THE SMART, DUKE SCHOLAR, TOP OF HER CLASS, CLARINET PLAYING, FAST READING, OUTGOING, PRETTY GOOD AT WRITING, DEBATING, SAT TAKING, REALLY SARCASTIC, CUNNING, FUNNY CHARMING STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBER WHOSE BIRTHDAY IS NOVEMBER 21ST AND HAS TWO INCREDIBLY HOT GUY FRIENDS WHO LIKE ME.

Although I'm really modest, too.

:D

Happy belated birthday. You're now considered a teenager! :D

**Silents-in-the-Library chapter 6****: You only overanalyzed Annabeth a little. One thing I would like to point out - WHERE THE FREAKING HELL IN PJO DOES IT SAY THAT ANNABETH AND THALIA ARE BEST FRIENDS, HUH? That's right, NOWHERE, cuz they're not. I mean, at the start, they're five years apart - so that might be a sisterly thing, there. And then when she gets turned back from a tree, they're the same age - and that would be kind of awkward, don't you think?**

**Anyway... this was interesting.**

**chapter 7****: Okay, when the hell did I use the word normal? My word was 'real', and by real, I mean this - what would you do if you woke up on a bus in the middle of freaking nowhere with no memories? Panic, maybe? Probably. What does JASON do? As far as I remember, he explained calmly to two random strangers he was sitting with that he didn't know who they were and he couldn't remember ever meeting them. **

**Okay, so I don't know about you, but that's not what I would do at all.**

**So he grew up in a Roman camp and there was all this dicipline - but his reaction doesn't seem too Roman, either, does it? He just sits there worrying and acting stupid.**

**And one thing - you can get down the main factors and stuff, but the real test of a Mary-Sue is if you automatically dislike them for their perfectness. IDK about anyone else... But I get that with Jason.**

**-Silents**

I do believe in TC someone stated Thalia and Annabeth were best friends, but I might be incorrect.

I seriously doubt myself now. I admit defeat until further notice. :D

I do believe Jason was rather hectic on the bus, but he kept it together as not to freak out the people around.

And you say that Jason doesn't react like real people do.

Does any demigod?

What would you do if you had to jump of the Arch like Percy did? You would probably scream bloody murder. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Percy didn't.

What would you do if you had to go days with very little food, water, energy, comfort, and hope, and had to fight a whole bunch of monsters, giants, and Titans?

Probably give up. But none of the demigods did.

What would you do if you had to choose between killing a bunch of monsters on a ship along with yourself or admit defeat and just escape with both you and your friend?

You'd probably choose the latter. But Charles Beckendorf didn't.

The point is, our society, "real people" if you may, are very conceited, self-centered, selfish, and cowards. By that criteria, yes, I agree, Jason doesn't react like real people. But neither does any demigod. Demigods are just that. They have to balance two worlds, but they can hardly afford being like us "real people". An example of that is Luke himself, who let mortal emotions take him over instead of thinking about the gods' reason for not communicating. That's why demigods have life so hard. They have mortal emotions, but have to deal with them like heroes.

**soul61 chapter 6****: Okay okay okay, I think you pretty much analyzed Annabeth Chase head to toe, but I have something to argue that I'm not sure has been argued before. **

**Is being a Mary-Sue such a bad thing at times? **

**Everybody always says that since they're not perfect or have awesome qualities, then characters in books shouldn't either. I understand where they're coming from, I really do. I mean, most readers compare the characters to themselves. And since most people aren't perfect, readers try to tear down the characters that are, because the characters aren't "real." **

**Well here's what I gotta say.**

**Maybe Mary Sues are needed to make a good story. I mean, most readers aren't perfect because, to be frank, most readers aren't heroes that are destined to save all things Greek. So you see, maybe the Percy Jackson characters are SUPPOSED to be close to perfect, because if they weren't, well, that wouldn't be the most interesting story in the world. The whole reason we read these fantasy books is to escape the boring, non-monster infested world we live in. Who wants to read about some demigod that wasn't cunning or quick enough to stay alive, and so they died within three chapters? Nope, not me! And, I don't know about you, but I love romance. And you can have difficult romance if your characters are butt ugly. **

**Hercules; greatest mythological hero. Was he handsome? Yes. Strong? You betcha. Brave? Oh yeah. Gary Stu? Sounds like it to me. And do people still to this day know his legendary feats? You can bet your drachmas we do.**

**Also, this is FANTASY. If everything else is tweaked, why can't the type of people we see in there be tweaked too?**

**Controversial topic. I know. Now I wanna hear what your take on this is. **

**Please do Luke Castellan next! He's not so bad of a guy that everyone accuses him to be! I love this community of debate. It's great!**

Hmm…

I have absolutely no idea where to start.

This was very thought provoking. I applaud you.

I don't consider Hercules a Gary-Stu because he had felt real mortal pain, and his life was far from perfect. He murdered his own family, and felt the pain until he committed suicide. His life was hell just because he was a bastard child of Zeus. Even when he triumphed, his pain made it a loss. His strength was also very much a curse, causing him to accidentally break things all the time. The 12 tasks took him decades of blood, pain, and suffering, not days or weeks as people think. He was a slave at one point in his life. Yes, he was handsome, strong, and clever, but all of it came with the cost of mortal pain in a godly world.

So, I think the main problem is there should be a cost for everything.

It would be rather depressing to be in a fantasy world where everything is perfect because you would have to eventually have to go back to society, which is rather shitty. There always needs to be brushes of reality in fantasy so you won't get stuck in there and kid yourself into thinking life will be perfect one day.

We read fantasy to escape, yes. But we also read it to relate.

I know that sounds pretty crazy, but hear me out.

We want to relate to it to know even people who are so much greater than us, with magic and powers and superhuman abilities, still have our problems. We read it to know even with all these great things, you have even more pain, more responsibility, and we're too selfish and conceited to go through it. It's a rather pessimistic side of society. They have their powers with our problems. That's what makes the perfect hero.

We're all muggles, mortals, and Capitals. We can never be wizards, demigods, or survival tributes. But it's nice to know that Harry, Percy, and Katniss have to experience death, pain, suffering, and struggle. It's nice to know they sometimes have no hope, they sometimes fear the future, they struggle with the past, and they don't want to live in the present. They've disappointed someone, they've felt anger, they've cried, they've felt envy, they've made mistakes or have been selfish, and their friends haven't always been there for them. It's nice to know that there's cost to being sexy, strong, cunning, smart, all these things they are. It jolts us back to reality, that even though we want all these materialistic things that don't even count, and all these powers, we still don't escape from our problems, pains, and sufferings.

I guess it comes back to the saying:

"With great power comes great responsibility."

Mary-Sues and Gary-Sues are perfect which most people want. But they didn't have a price for being perfect. I seriously would cry out of pure sorrow if every story the character was perfect, because I know that I could _never_ achieve that. I'm just such a shitty person, and that character would have it all. They would have everything I've always wanted. It would be difficult to pull me out of that world.

A conclusion is:

The best hero isn't the perfect one. It isn't the one with the worst life, either. It's the one who has to experience real, mortal pain, who has felt envy or other taboo deadly sin feelings, and who has connected with you on a personal level, while still being gorgeous, snarky, clever, smart, and having otherworldly powers. Mortal soul dampening with superhuman abilities.

I hope that's good enough of a respond.

This happens to be a very controversial subject, like you stated, so it would be cool to hear other people's opinions.

**Cashii11 chapter 7****: Well, I feel honored! I don't get the "I DUCKING LOVE YOU" thing very often. I'm glad I made sense, because halfway through it I thought 'What was the point of this, again?'**

**I agree with mostly everything you said last chapter, about Annabeth. You know, a while ago I liked Twilight, too, because everything seems pretty and candy-coated. I started disliking it by observing just how unrealistic that is. And I realized that looking on the bright side for a little too long ends up being depressing. You get delusional. That's why I think Annabeth has redeeming qualities; she dreams of something better for herself and those she loves, yet she's unaware of her own limitations. To me, she's a bittersweet character. **

**Still, I'm a little wary of defending her too much. After all, does she really need being defended? She´s a strong character, yet so weak; she stands for herself like a fighter, yes, but she's afraid to ask for help because she fears being neglected. Annabeth's deathly pride comes from being ignored. She's forced to think she's capable of fixing her own problems, because no one has ever fixed them for her. No one had TIME or PATIENCE for her when she was younger. **

**Basically, it's a surprise she turned out alright, with all that tragedy in her back-story.**

**To conclude, is Annabeth Chase a Mary-Sue?**

**A borderline-Sue, yes.**

**Does that make her less kickass?**

**In my mind, it doesn't. **

**I answered a rant with a rant :D If you re-read that, I added detail to your already-too-detailed analysis of Annabeth. I didn't discard your points. That's because I agree. Great minds think alike.**

**I really appreciate this story. It's a person who's way cooler than me stating the facts I've been claiming for years, but no one listened to because I'm not very eloquent and tend to drift and never address the point.**

**Yep. I said it. Hope you update soon, as there are still a shitful of hated-on characters to go.**

Well, there's nothing I can really say to that except I agree with everything you said. :D

And I'm totally not cooler than you. :D

_You got designer just to hide your face _

_And you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me._

_You never say hey or remember my name,_

_But it's probably 'cuz you think you're cooler than me._

-Mike Posner, Cooler Than Me

:D

**vivaladiva chapter 4:**** You Flaming Gay Mexican, racist much**

I love how you totally ignored the homophobic part of this and went straight to races. :D

I use homophobia and racism and other offensive stuff to show how ridiculous these opinions of characters are. Racism and homophobia are so stupid, it's not even funny. That's why I put it in these.

**Nononosn chapter 4****: I HATE YOU GO TO HELL ASS**

*confetti flies around*

MY FIRST OFFICIAL FLAME! :D

I think…

WOOHOO!

I'm glad you hate me!

I totally cried in my bathroom for hours on end and took out my razor just because of this comment.

This totally affected my daily life.

It completely made me not want to write this story anymore and take my life just so I could go to hell.

Oh yeah, and I think Trey Songz is the ugliest man on the face of the Earth.

**ShadowsClaw chapter 1:**** DO KRONOS PLEASE!1:oD**

Well, that's up to the new writers. :D

**A/N:**

**Again, it's nice be back.**

**Flamers, flame on.**

**Ranters, rant on. I miss your rants.**

**I've given you a lot to rant on, and this is only a review reply chapter. So rant! :D**

**Until next time, I'm signing off.**

**I verbis pingunt, Alexander Caesar**


	9. lol bye

Lol. I can't believe I did this, looking back on it.

I started this at 13. I'm almost 16.

This was before I really found what I love.

Looking back…I've matured as a writer so much.

This is my last post ever, by the way.

I just thought I should end the right way.

The experiences were cool. But I grew up.

Some of the stuff I said was so embarrassing, like I can't believe it was me.

But that's part of growing up.

Have fun.

Lol, bye.


	10. Adoption Notice

Some people want these stories so they're now up for adoption.

Go for it, I don't really give a fuck.

Also, some of your comments on "Why You Be Hatin" are painful to read, just because you obviously did not fully read what I wrote, you did not see what date I wrote them, and/or you're kinda stupid.

First people who message me and can actually write well (you must have written something on this website already), gets whatever story they want. First come, first serve.

Have fun.

Stories up for adoption:

Why You Be Hatin'?

Addiction

Angry God

P.S. _Angel of Redemption, Anguish, _and_ Experiment_ were some of my favorite things I've ever written, so I beg of you not to take those from me. Thank you.


End file.
